


A Different Path

by CrystalAquafina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAquafina/pseuds/CrystalAquafina
Summary: Certain decisions lead Harry Potter to the house of Slytherin. How does this affect his time at Hogwarts? How is this Harry different from the one we currently know? Greyish!Harry, Powerful!Harry, sort of Severitus I guess, eventual Harrymort. Slow burn. Except not really. It's just gonna take forever to get to the romance portion since the story starts when Harry's ten. *shrug*





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter One**

Harry Potter rushed out of his cupboard and got started on his daily routine. He had learned from experience that it was best not to dawdle; Aunt Petunia didn't like that. Stomach rumbling, he set down his family's meal at the dining room table (his first task of the day was cooking breakfast).

Storming into the kitchen as per usual was his cousin Dudley, who by each month was starting to look more whale than human. Seeing the glare his aunt gave him as he glanced longingly at the food, he scurried off to work on his next task. Before he was able to leave the room, he was stopped by his uncle's booming voice, which was muffled by his smacking sounds around his unchewed food - something that never hesitated to make Harry cringe.

"Go get the mail, boy."

 _Boy_. Harry hated being called that word - even when it was the only name he knew until he started school and learned his real one. "Yes, Uncle Vernon."

Vernon Dursley was definitely where Dudley got his looks. Unlike Petunia's skeletal figure, Uncle Vernon was covered in fat with what had to be a triple chin. Needless to say, nothing about the man was pleasant.

 _No one's gotten the mail for a while I guess_ , the young boy mused as he sorted through the letters on the way back to the kitchen. Suddenly he stopped dead, his attention caught by a letter with a curious address.

_Harry James Potter_

_Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_

_Cupboard Under the Stairs_

Looking around to make sure no one had seen, he hurried over to his cupboard and slipped the letter under his cot. Luckily his aunt didn't lock the door it when he wasn't in it. _I don't understand... That couldn't be for me. Who would send_ me _anything?_ He closed his cupboard door as quietly as possible, hoping that no one had noticed. _I'll look at it later. It can't be anything important anyway_ , he reasoned. _Probably just a prank._

Harry slipped back into the kitchen, taking his family's plates and setting the mail down on the table.

"About time! What took you so long?" his uncle barked. Knowing Vernon, Harry knew he wasn't looking for an answer and continued washing dishes.

As soon as her nephew shut the water off, Petunia grabbed his upper arm and dragged him out of the kitchen, pushing him toward the entrance. "You know what to do next, boy."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Of course he did. Make breakfast, water the plants and work in the garden when needed, dust the house, pick things up, mop, sweep, vacuum, etc. He always made sure to find work to do. He'd be punished if he was spotted being "lazy".

Usually his punishments were the same. Being locked in his cupboard for a couple days or going a week or so without food. Sometimes, however, Vernon would pull out his belt if he was having a bad day or if he did something worse. It had been a while since anything horrible happened, though.

When he first started school, he was getting good grades (having been excited to learn and be away from Dudley). Unfortunately, he quickly learned that as Dudley was _not_ a good student, his aunt and uncle didn't like it when he did better in school than their precious child. After a harsh beating, Harry started failing on purpose to appease his family. He did have his priorities, after all, and living was definitely in his top 5.

Harry continued his work, eagerly waiting for night to fall when he could get his hands on that interested letter...

_Later that evening..._

"Boy! Are you done yet?" Petunia snapped from the hallway.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia! Just finishing up." Harry washed the last plate of the day, feeling almost overwhelmed with anticipation. He almost ran to his cupboard, although he knew his aunt would be suspicious if he appeared too eager.

"Go on! I won't have you keeping me from my beauty sleep."

Harry almost snorted at that. _Is that what she calls it?_ Her horse-like features were not what people would call "attractive". He held back though, opting to crawl into his cot and pretend not to hear. He waited impatiently for her to slam and lock the door. Only when he stopped hearing her footsteps going up the staircase above him did he finally reach beneath his covers and tear open his letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Wow,_ thought Harry, _this guy sure has a strange sense of humor_. Internally shrugging, he continued reading.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no longer than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry suddenly felt a surge of anger. _How dare they!_ With a newfound fervour, he grabbed a sheet of paper and a crayon (both of which he stole from Dudley's second bedroom when he was picking things up) and began his reply.

Headmistress,

No thanks. I know this is a prank, and I don't think it's funny! Magic isn't real. Everyone knows that! Whoever you are, it wasn't smart to choose something that wouldn't fool anybody!

Please don't contact me again!

Harry Potter

 _There. I'll bet she won't expect that._ Leaving it for the morning, he tucked it under his cot and tried his best to fall asleep. In unconsciousness, he dreamt of strange things - things he did not remember upon waking.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sends his letter. The Dursleys get a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter Two**

The next morning, Harry made sure to tuck the his outgoing letter into the pocket of his baggy jeans until his chance came to do his outdoor chores. When he went outside, however, something quite strange happened. He started descending down the front door’s couple steps and almost tripped! Down at his feet was an owl, its wide orange eyes staring at him expectantly. In the owl’s beak was a letter, and as Harry eyed the owl in confusion, it flew toward him. Startled, the raven-haired boy raised his arms to protect his face. As it turned out, however, the bird had just dropped the letter at his feet and flew off past his head. 

_ Why would an owl be right here in broad daylight?  _ Harry wondered. His eyes narrowed as he picked up his mail. 

_ Harry James Potter _

_ Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey _

_ Cupboard Under the Stairs _

“What?” Harry exclaimed aloud in astonishment.  _ Why am I getting the same letter?  _ Even more determined to show this “McWhat’s-Her-Name” what he thought of her, he strolled toward the mailbox and then suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.  _ Wait a minute… I don’t even know where to send this to…  _ He sighed in defeat.  _ Great, guess that’s out of the question. It doesn’t really matter, I suppose. It’s just a stupid prank. _ About to turn around and get back to his chores and brood all day, Harry almost jumped when the same owl as before landed on the mailbox in front of him with a  _ thump _ . 

“Why are you bothering me?” huffed the boy. The owl blinked at him impatiently, jerking its head at the letter clutched in Harry’s fist. “Take it then!” he said, rolling his eyes. He thrust the paper out in front of him. “It’s not like it matters anymore anyway.” With a hoot, the owl snatched the folded dirty-looking paper in its beak and flew off in the distance. 

Later that same day, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration professor Minerva McGonagall sat at the Great Hall’s head table in Hogwarts, finishing up her lunch. As she took a sip of tea, an owl headed toward the table and set a crumpled piece of paper in front of her. “Oh, thank you.” She patted its head and fed it a piece of chicken. “There you go.” Unfolding the messy paper, she read the couple sentences that looked written from crayon. Then she read them again. And again. “No,” she breathed out, eyes wide.

“Is there a problem?” said the deep voice to her right. 

“It’s Harry! Harry Potter! He doesn’t seem to know about magic…” she replied, shaking her head disbelievingly. “Severus, please, go and meet with him. If this is true, then he’ll need someone to introduce him to the wizarding world and get him his supplies.”

“It’s probably a prank,” the man with the deep voice, Severus, sneered. “He’s just like his father.”

“We can’t risk it, Severus,” McGonagall pleaded. “If it’s true at all, the problem needs to be addressed!”

“Why must  _ I  _ be the one to see to his every need?” Severus grumbled. “Surely he would take to  _ you _ better anyway. He will be in Gryffindor after all.”

“Severus, you know this is a busy time of year. I’m scheduled to meet with a muggleborn student, Ms. Granger, in fifteen minutes.” She sighed. “Severus, this must be done.  _ Please _ . Just do this one favor for me. If you do it… I’ll take all detentions you assign for two months.”

The man’s eyes narrowed. “Make it until December and you have yourself a deal.”

“Very well,” the older woman grumbled, rolling her eyes. “Just go please.”

Satisfied, Severus stood. “You are very lucky I’m feeling so generous today.” As he walked off, he heard his colleague chuckle behind him.

 

_ Knock, knock, knock _ . Harry rushed to answer the door, as was his duty - especially when his uncle was watching the telly. Vernon didn’t like being interrupted unless he had to. Opening the door, he wasn’t sure what to think about what he saw. Standing there, in all black, wearing the oddest robes he’d ever seen (except on that “Darth Vader” character in that movie series Dudley liked called  _ Star Wars _ ), was a tall man with long black hair and a long crooked nose. 

“I am Severus Snape. I am the Potions professor at Hogwarts. I assume you are Harry Potter, yes?” At my silence, he snapped, “Well are you going to invite me in?”

Harry realized he had been staring and blushed. “Of course! Sorry sir.” He turned and gave an inviting gesture inside. As the man took a step forward, a boisterous voice interrupted them.

“Oi! Who are you? We don’t want any of your lot here! Get out of my house!” Vernon stomped over, waving his finger in the “potions professor”’s face. 

The man in question took out a stick and pointed it directly at Vernon’s face, making him pale. “Then I’m sure you’d rather let me in before I cause a scene, no doubt?” Nodding his head emphatically, the fat man drew back and allowed him entrance. “I am here to make sure Harry has gotten his Hogwarts letter and understands how to obtain his school supplies and get on the train.” The professor turned to Harry sharply. “Well?”

Harry stared at him open-mouthed in astonishment. “I… I… yes. I got a letter. But…” 

“But what?” Professor Snape snapped. 

“Well, it can’t be real, can it? I don’t know what you want from me. Magic doesn’t exist!” Harry flinched as the man whipped his head around to Vernon.

“You haven’t told him? I am  _ certain  _ that you are aware of his magic! I-” 

“Vernon? What’s with all this ruckus?” Harry’s horse-like aunt’s voice came from upstairs. She made her way over and stopped dead several feet away. “ _ You! _ ” she hissed, glaring at their guest. “You’re that Snape boy my horrid sister hung out with!”

“ _ Tuney _ ,” Snape sneered. “What a  _ pleasure _ to see you again.” He turned to Harry. “I will cut to the chase. You are a wizard. Your mother and father were killed by the Dark Lord to get to you. When he tried to kill you, it didn’t work and rebounded toward himself. Although no one is certain how it happened, his curse gave you the scar that  _ adorns _ your forehead - something that you are…  _ famous  _ for.” He said certain words with an exaggerated sneer. “Since you do not know anything about your heritage or the wizarding world, I have the unfortunate position of taking you to get your Hogwarts supplies.”

Trying to process the man’s bluntness, Harry just gaped at him for several seconds. “A… A wizard? But…” he turned to his aunt and uncle. “You told me magic doesn’t exist! You told me my parents died in a car crash!” 

“How  _ dare  _ you!” Snape almost roared. “How could you, Lily’s sister, disgrace her in that way? She died bravely!” 

“She was a bitch who thought she was  _ so much better than me  _ just because she had  _ you know what! _ ” Petunia screeched. “Even our parents thought so.  _ Precious Lily  _ is so  _ special _ ! Only  _ I  _ could see her as she really was - a  _ freak! _ ”

“Lily was amazing and compassionate, and  _ that  _ is what made her better! She loved you. Even when you pushed her away and berated her.” Apparently deciding to ignore her, he looked back at Harry. “Come. We will get your supplies now.”

“Now see here!” Vernon puffed up. “We won’t-”

“Desist.  _ Now _ ,” Snape hissed, holding the stick up again. “Take my hand, Potter.” Hesitantly, Harry grasped the man’s hand tightly. In an instant, they vanished from Number 4 Privet Drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review.  
> -Em


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Severus head to Diagon Alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter Three**

Dry heaving and bent over, it would be a vast understatement to say that this method of transportation made Harry quite uncomfortable. “What  _ was  _ that?” he gasped.

Snape barely spared him a glance before tugging him forward. “Apparition. A method of magical transportation. Muggles would call it ‘teleporting’, though you mustn’t ever use the term in front of a pureblood. Or any wizard for that matter.”

“What’s a pureblood?” Harry asked, struggling to keep up with the professor’s brisk pace.

“The term used for a magical person with no muggle blood in their ancestry.” They entered what looked like a busy pub. Not paying any attention to the crowd, Snape led them to a brick wall and took out his stick and used it to create an intricate pattern in the bricks. It soon opened and they stepped through.

Harry’s eyes widened. “Wow!” In front of them was an enormous alley, bustling with people and shops. To a boy who didn’t have much experience outside of Privet Drive, it looked… magical! “What is this place?”

“Diagon Alley,” came the short response - but Harry didn’t care at all. He continued to take the atmosphere in as they maneuvered their way through the crowded alley. Unfortunately, he was so distracted that he almost fell when he ran into someone. The victim of his embarrassing inattentiveness was a pale man with platinum blond hair who looked to be in his 30s. He was very regal-looking, the dark-haired boy noticed, and held himself in a way that was almost arrogant. Beside him was a young boy that looked to be Harry’s age, with the same blond hair and pale complexion. “I’m sorry, sir!” Harry exclaimed quickly. The man raised an eyebrow at Snape. 

“Ah, Severus. I see you-” 

“Hi, uncle Sev!” the boy who must be the man’s son interrupted excitedly. “We’re getting my wand today!”

Looking vaguely amused, the potions professor smirked. “Ah, yes. That reminds me! I seem to recall today being someone’s birthday… I can’t quite remember who…” he pondered. 

“Seeev!” Draco whined. 

“Draco, do not act that way in public,” the boy’s father commanded him. “It is unbecoming.” Clearing his throat, he looked to Harry. “And who might this be?” 

Snape looked at the raven-hair boy. “Well? Introduce yourself. I’m sure you are old enough that I don’t have to do it for you.” 

Face heating slightly, the boy held his hand out to the blond man. “My name is Harry Potter, sir. It’s nice to meet you.” 

Shaking his hand, the man looked shocked for a second before erasing it quickly. “Lucius Malfoy. This is my son, Draco.” His lips quirked, he added, “It is nice to see a young boy that has been taught his manners.”

Harry looked to Draco. “Hullo.” 

Malfoy Jr.’s eyes were wide as they took in the smaller boy. “You’re Harry Potter!” was all he said. 

Harry shrugged. “I guess, but I’m not any different than you,” he reminded.

That brought Draco’s shock level down. “I was hoping to meet you before we’re sorted,” he said. “I’m sure we’ll be great friends. What Hogwarts house do you think you’ll be in? I’m going to be in Slytherin for sure; there’s no way I could be in another house!” His chest puffed out in pride.

With a hesitant glance toward Snape, Harry replied, “Er… I’m not really sure.” 

“Oh,” Draco replied, slightly disappointed. “Well I suppose most people don’t know for sure anyway. I hope you’ll be in Slytherin with me!”

Not ever having friends before, Harry found he hoped for that as well. He smiled and responded, “I’m sure I will be.” Even though he had no clue what the boy was talking about, he felt determined to become friends with this boy. 

Snape, apparently, did not agree with his statement. He snorted. “He’ll be sorted into Gryffindor just like his father, no doubt. He’ll be just as arrogant as well, I imagine.”

Harry frowned and was about to say something when Lucius interrupted, “Ah, you never know Severus. He wasn’t raised by his father, after all. They may not be alike at all. Perhaps he is more like his mother. He is just as much Lily as he is James.” The man smirked. “You and Lily were best friends. I’m sure you can learn to like the boy.” 

“You were friends with my mum?” Harry spoke up, hope flaring in his chest. 

“Yes,” Snape replies, disgruntled. “We were quite good friends even before Hogwarts, and remained so until our fifth year.”

Harry cocked his head. “Why’d you stop being friends?” The man only responded with a glare, and the boy knew he wouldn’t give him an answer. There was an awkward silence at that.

“Well,” Lucius disrupted the quiet, “Why don’t you join Draco and I?” 

“Thank you for the invitation, but I’m afraid Potter and I have too many stops to make. He has been living with muggles and as such, we will be stopping at Gringotts and getting all his school supplies and robes.”

“Ah yes. Well, we don’t have too much time as I have a meeting with the minister in two hours.” Malfoy Sr. looked to the Potter boy. “I’m sure we will meet again, Mr. Potter.” He nodded to Snape. “I will see you tonight at Draco’s birthday party I’m sure, Severus?”

“Of course.” Snape raised an eyebrow at Draco. “You must let me know what wand you obtain.” 

“I will! Bye Sev! Bye Harry!” Draco waved. 

“Bye Draco. Happy birthday,” he added. As they he and Snape parted from the other wizards, he asked, “What did Draco mean about houses? What’s that snake thing he was talking about?”

“Slytherin,” the professor began, “Is the house of the cunning and ambitious. I attended Hogwarts in that house, as did Lucius and soon Draco no doubt. Ravenclaw is the house of the smart and studious. Hufflepuff is for the loyal and hardworking - or so they say. Most believe it to be the house for people who lack the qualities of the other houses. Gryffindor,” he sneered, “is for the brave - or stupid, depending on how you look at it. Your parents were in that house.” 

“You don’t like my dad,” Harry pointed out. “Why?”

Snape snorted. “What’s to like? He was an arrogant bully. He and his friends never left me alone. Yet even when it was clear that  _ he  _ was the instigator, the headmaster never punished him.  _ No _ , never his sweet little Gryffindors! Even when Black almost-” He stopped. “Never mind.” Curious but not wanting to push him to speak, Harry stayed silent as they wanted into a huge building. “We have arrived at Gringotts Bank.” They walked up to the desk in front of an odd-looking creature with pointy ears and wrinkly skin. Harry decided they weren’t very pleasant-looking. 

Snape cleared his throat to get the creature’s attention. “I have with me Harry Potter. He would like to take an inheritance test and take money from his vault.” 

The creature eyed Harry and nodded slowly. “Very well. Come with me.” 

As they followed the creature, Snape explained, “Gringotts is run by Goblins. They are formidable and no-nonsense creatures. They do not take kindly to wizards who think themselves better than them. I advise you to remember that.” 

They were led to a small room with two chairs in front of a desk, which the goblin sat behind. “My name is Griphook.” He snapped his fingers and a sheet of parchment appeared on the desk as well as a needle and quill. “Let’s get down to business.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review.  
> -Em


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Severus are given quite the shock at Gringotts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter Four**

Harry stared at the needle in uncertainty. Hesitantly, he spoke, “Er… Is it clean?” Snape and the goblin both stared at him. “Well, I don’t want to catch a disease or something! In muggle school, they said you shouldn’t touch other people’s blood!” Harry defended himself when he saw their reactions. 

The professor rose an eyebrow and replied, “Wizards can’t catch muggle diseases. However, there are many advantages to having another wizard’s blood. In this regard, it is certainly good to be cautious.”

The goblin nodded, mildly impressed. “As this is a conjured needle, it has not been used before. Gringotts’ reputation would go extraordinarily downhill if this was not so.” He cleared his throat. “My name is Rustfang. Now, in order to test your inheritance, you need only prick your finger and make sure to drip the blood over the parchment. The information will appear in front of you.” 

Harry nodded and picked up the needle, pricking himself and squeezing his finger over the parchment. As Severus used his stick (he still wasn’t sure what it was.  _ Draco said something about a wand? _ he mused), words formed out of his blood. 

_______________________

**Harry James Potter**

**_Father:_** James Charlus Potter

**_Mother:_** Lillian Rose Evans-Potter

**_Godparents (paternal):_ ** Sirius Black and Frank Longbottom (deceased)

**_Godparents (maternal):_** Severus Snape and Alice Longbottom (deceased)

**_Vaults:_ **

_ Potter  _ \- Paternal

_ Evans  _ \- Maternal 

_ Black  _ \- Paternal and Maternal

_ Malfoy  _ \- Maternal

_ Peverell _ \- Paternal 

_ Gryffindor  _ \- Paternal 

_ Slytherin  _ \- Paternal

_ Magic Block:  _ 60% (Albus Dumbledore)

_ Soul Attachment:  _ 0.78125% (Horcrux, Tom Riddle)

___________________________________________________

“No,” Snape breathed out, wide eyed. 

“You’re my godfather!” Harry exclaimed excitedly. 

“I… I suppose so,” the Potions Master stuttered in shock. “Merlin…” He shook his head. “And your mother is a Malfoy and a Black? Then she must have been descended from a squib. And a Potter descended from Slytherin? Unheard of!”

“Ah yes,” Rustfang began. “Slytherin is a descendent of Cadmus Peverell and Gryffindor is a descendent of Ignotus Peverell. Somewhere along the two founders’ lines, a descendent from each must have produced an heir.” 

“What does it mean about the magic block?” Harry asked. “60% is a lot!”

“Albus Dumbledore has blocked your magic for some reason,” Snape explained. “You must be quite powerful. As a descendent of so many powerful houses, I suppose that’s not surprising.”

“Dumbledore is the headmaster of Hogwarts, isn’t he? I saw it on my letter.” The boy shook his head, confused. “Why would he do that to me?”

Silence.

“I’m not sure,” Severus began slowly, “but it would be wise not to let him know for now. He may be more…  _ manipulative  _ than I had realized.” Suddenly pulled back to a different section of the test, he changed the subject. “I have never heard of this Tom Riddle,” he addressed the goblin. “Do you have any information on him?”

The goblin considered the situation.  _ Perhaps getting on the boy’s good side would be an intelligent move, considering his power and fortune _ . “Yes,” he decided to say. “Tom Marvolo Riddle is known by another name these days. He is the only other descendent of Slytherin, though by no means closely related to Mr. Potter here.”

“The Dark Lord,” Snape stated. “When he tried to kill Harry…” 

“I would assume that to be so,” Rustfang agreed. “Unfortunately, I know of no way to take out the soul piece except-”

“Death,” the professor finished. The goblin nodded solemnly. “Damn it!” he cursed. 

“Wait wait wait - what?” Harry exclaimed. “I have a piece of this guy  _ in me? _ And there’s no way to get it out? Surely there’s  _ something! _ ”

“Not to our knowledge, I’m afraid,” Rustfang answered him. “However, it  _ is  _ possible to break the magic block. It is a potion, as a matter of fact,” he said, nodding to the Potions Master. He summoned a book - a big one written in a language that Harry didn’t understand. Flipping to a certain page, he summoned some parchment and wrote something down, handing it to the man. “This is a potion only known by the goblins. You should be thankful; we do not generally share our secrets with humans.” 

Getting a nod of thanks from Snape, he continued. “Unfortunately, there is yet another matter at hand.” He snapped his fingers and another piece of parchment appeared. “Since it appears you were not informed about the wizarding world, I would assume you have not received any bank statements as is tradition from a wizard’s eighth birthday.” At Harry’s confounded shake of his head, the goblin continued. “It appears as though Lord Albus Dumbledore has been taking money from the Potter vault without your knowledge and has approved these withdrawals in your name. As the last living Potter heir, nothing should be taken from those vaults without your permission. You may take a look at these statements and decide what your next move is. It is well within your right to take legal action. Or simply demanding repayment is another option.” 

Looking through the statements, Harry decided his newly-discovered godfather would be better at understanding this and handed them over. “ _ Dumbledore _ ,” the older man sneered. “Over 1,000 galleons  _ per year  _ taken from the Potter vaults since they were killed! To his own vault and the vault for the Order of the Phoenix - a group which has been disbanded for almost ten years!” he seethed. He turned to his godson. “We could put him in Azkaban for this!”

Not sure what this  _ Alakazam _ was (although it didn’t sound good), Harry shook his head. “You said before that I shouldn’t let him know about this and stuff. So maybe I shouldn’t let him know that I know about  _ this  _ either. Is there a way to punish him without letting him know I was here?” 

Shocked at his cunning, Snape let a smirk slide onto his face. “Perhaps I was wrong about you. As an heir of Slytherin, that may be the house for you.”

Rustfang cleared his throat. “I actually have the perfect plan. I will deal with Dumbledore, don’t worry. He’ll never suspect a thing.” He grinned, his sharp teeth glinting in the light. “On another note, we should talk about your lordships. When you turn 13, you may choose to become emancipated. This means you will be lord of all the houses that do not already have lords or heirs with a higher claim than yourself. Fortunately for you, you have the option to become lord of all houses listed in your inheritance with the exception of Malfoy, of which is already taken. For now, you only have access to the Potter vault that was given to you by your parents before they died. They did leave you with a sizeable amount, however, so you will not have to worry about financials.

“Additionally, you have the option to purchase a wizarding debit card - just like a muggle one - or a featherlight charmed bag that you may put your money in. What is your preference?”

“If I may,” Snape interjected, “It would be more convenient to use a card, Mr. Potter. Since you have no need to watch what you spend, you can afford yourself the…  _ luxury _ .” 

“I’ll take the card then,” Harry grinned. Then he thought of something else and frowned. “Do I still have to live with the Dursleys?” he asked, looking shyly at his godfather. “Can’t I… live with you or something? I like you! You don’t lie to me! I’ll cook and clean and-”

“Enough,” the man interrupted. “We… will see. For the remaining month, you should stay at your relatives’ as Dumbledore would expect. The rest of the school year, you will be staying at Hogwarts. As for the following year, I will make arrangements.” He turned to Rustfang, who held out the card. Taking it, he said, “There is another matter. Who is the goblin in charge of the Potter vaults?”

“That would be Griphook. I will be talking to him about the situation and he will be reprimanded,” the goblin assured them.

“I want you in charge!” Harry interrupted. “That other goblin doesn’t seem to be doing a good job, and you’ve been really helpful!”

Shocked, Rustfang replied, “I- of course. That can be arranged.”

“Good. Come, Ha- Mr. Potter. We must find the rest of your school supplies.” He took the boy’s hand.

“Bye Mr. Rustfang!” Harry grinned at the goblin. “Thanks for all your help!” 

Astounded again at the wizard’s treatment of him, the creature merely nodded as the older wizard pulled the ten-year-old out the door.

Out in the alley, Harry looked up at the professor. “What’s next?”

“Next, we will be getting your wand at Ollivander’s wand shop.” 

“That’s the stick you use, right?” the boy asked. “What does it do?”

“It’s a conduit for your magic,” the stoic man replied shortly.

“Oh.” They continued walking. “What’s a,” Harry scrunched his nose, “ _ con-do-it? _ ” 

“A conduit,” Snape corrected, “is a way to amplify and center your magic. That is what a wand will do for you. Very few wizards can do much wandless magic. I, myself, can only do simple wandless spells. Perhaps, with your power, you will be as impressive at it as Dumbledore or the Dark Lord himself - once we break that block of yours first. Though I would certainly be surprised.”

They approached a shop that looked dark inside. As they stepped further in, lights came on. Around them were shelves upon shelves of boxes. “We are in need of a wand,” Snape announced. 

“And a wand you shall have,” came a voice from behind them. Harry gasped, surprised. The voice came from an old-looking man, who smiled at his reaction. “I am Ollivander. And you… are Harry Potter.” 

“Yes,” the boy replied skeptically. “How do you know my name?”

“Your scar,” the crazy-looking old man said simply. “Everyone is aware of what it means and who it belongs to.” He strode to Harry and stood very close to him, observing. “There is something wrong,” he cocked his head. “Your magic feels strained.” He turned to Snape and stared.

“There is a block on his magic. I haven’t brewed the potion that will break it yet,” the professor offered, crossing his arms. 

Ollivander nodded. “Yes, that makes perfect sense.” He turned to Harry. “I apologize, but without full or at least most of your magic, the right wand could not choose you. You will have to come back when you have removed the block.” 

“Very well,” Snape huffed. “The potion should take a few days to brew. As today is Wednesday, I shall be back with Ha- Mr. Potter on Saturday.” He took Harry’s hand again. “Come. We will get the rest of your things and go. I will be back to pick you up then and we will remove your block and purchase your wand.” 

They took off and Harry spoke again. “Professor?” Getting a nod of acknowledgement, he continued. “You can call me Harry. You know, since you’re my godfather?”

The man’s lips twitched and he replied, “Out of school, you may call me Severus.”

He didn’t know it, but this was the happiest Harry had ever felt.  _ Family... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review.  
> -Em


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumblefuck is the nicest person on the planet. Harry meets some familiar (to us) faces.   
> Animals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter Five**

A few minutes after the two had left, Garrick Ollivander heard a voice coming from his fireplace. “Garrick? Are you there?”  _ Albus _ . He and Albus were always friends (although Albus was quite a bit younger than him), but lately they had gone down to merely friendly acquaintances. The wandmaker hadn’t heard from the Hogwarts headmaster in quite some time, so a sudden call was unexpected. 

“Albus. What can I do for you?” he responded politely. 

“May I come in?” The headmaster’s wrinkled face shown through the fire. The wandmaker knew that Albus did something to make himself older. Wizards never looked as old as the younger wizard did at his age, considering he was only 110 years old. While wizards with average-level magic generally didn’t live longer than 140, powerful wizards like himself and Albus could live much longer - although the wandmaker was certain no one knew his own age (something he would take to his grave). Indeed, he suspected Albus could live to be at least as old as he was now.

Inclining his head, Garrick replied, “Of course. It’s good to see you, Albus.” The headmaster stepped through, brushing off his robes. The wandmaker continued, “What can I do for you, old friend?” 

“Can this not just be a friendly visit?” Albus replied jovially. 

“Of course,” Garrick smiled. “But I know you, Albus. And I know you have something you want from me. So what is it you came here for?” 

“I suppose you do, Garrick,” the younger wizard agreed. “I have come to ask you for a favor.” Seeing that his acquaintance was not going to speak, he continued. “Hagrid will be taking Harry Potter to get his wand this summer. You may notice something is wrong with his magic. Unfortunately, I have had to block a small portion of his magic. He is simply too powerful for his age, and I am certain it would only harm him to have so much of it out of his control. I will, of course, be gradually giving him more of his magic as he gets older and learns to control it.

“All I need from you, my friend, is to give Mr. Potter his wand regardless of his magic block. As I’m sure you understand, it had to be done so that he wouldn’t harm himself or others. Believe me, there will be a wand for him here. I already suspect I know which one will suit him, in fact. I believe there won’t be any trouble for you in this simple task. Will I be able to count on you, old friend?” 

Garrick assessed the situation. He knew, of course, that the headmaster was lying - or at least not telling him the whole truth. Harry Potter had already shown up in his shop. Albus must underestimate his abilities, because he could certainly sense upon first meeting the boy that there was a great deal more than a  _ small portion  _ of his magic being blocked. He would even estimate that over half of it was out of Mr. Potter’s reach.

The boy was indeed a powerful wizard, Garrick knew, but Albus did not have good intentions. He also clearly did not realize that his own Potions Master had already picked up the boy. Why, instead, would he have Hagrid take the boy? The half-giant was not even a professor. He suspected it had to do with Hagrid’s faithfulness toward Albus and his cause. His “old friend” had changed. No longer the man he had known 100 years ago, Garrick decided he would no longer support such a wizard. So he spoke and made his move.

“For such a trusted friend, Albus, of course I will.”

* * *

 

“Where are we going next, Sev’rus?” Harry cheerfully spoke, practically skipping as he held his godfather’s hand. Though he was a little overwhelmed by the huge crowd (something he certainly wasn’t used to, to say the least), he was also having the time of his life. For the first time since he could remember, he felt hopeful for the future. That was something that he never really thought about - being only ten years of age - but subconsciously, the boy never thought he’d get out of Privet Drive. 

_ I guess it’s pretty silly to think the Dursley’s wouldn’t kick me out by the time I was old enough,  _ Harry considered. Previous to this day, however, he hadn’t believed he was talented enough to really do anything. Nothing useful for a job anyway. So growing up and moving out didn’t seem like an option, and college wasn’t something he ever thought about. He’d heard people mention it and knew it was school for adults, but he’d never had someone explain it to him. Suddenly, he was snapped out of his thoughts by the Potions professor’s voice. 

“Severus,” the voice corrected him, the man’s right eye twitching. “And we are on our way to Madam Malkin’s. There, you will be measured - which will involve her poking and prodding at you, so you need not be traumatized by that. She will provide you with all the robes you need,” he finished. 

“But why would I need more than one bathrobe?” Harry asked, confused.  _ Why do I even need one?  _

Severus had to hold back a snort, which thankfully didn’t show on his face. “These robes are not the same. Wizarding robes are the usual attire in this world, and the ones you will get are worn over your Hogwarts uniform. Although we will be getting you casual robes as well, as your  _ relatives  _ do not seem to feel obligated to provide you with…  _ proper clothes _ .” He sneered at the thought of the boy’s  _ family _ . “Ah,” he said, interrupting his seething. “We have arrived.” He steered them into the small-looking shop. Harry noticed that the inside seemed to look bigger than the outside.  _ Magic, I guess?  _

“Ah, professor!” said a woman who came toward them. Harry guessed this was Madam Malkin. Her eyes met his even as she spoke to the man. “A new student going to Hogwarts?”

“Yes,” Severus said coolly, not mentioning his name. “He will need his Hogwarts uniform and three sets of extra casual robes. Black, dark green, and dark blue.” He turned to Harry. “I have business to conduct. I will be back in a half hour, which I’m sure will be before you are finished.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded in agreement. The witch lightly put a hand on his arm and rushed him over to the corner of the shop where another young which was waiting. Her curly hair was frizzy, and her brown eyes stared at him with what Harry was sure was superiority of some sort. She looked around his age. 

The older witch shuffled off, and the girl spoke. “My name’s Hermione Granger. I suppose you’re going to Hogwarts as well? I can’t wait for school to start. I’ve just gotten all my school books, and it all seems so fascinating! I can’t wait to learn everything. I’m with Professor McGonagall - she teaches Transfiguration. She’s also the deputy headmistress and head of the Gryffindor house! What house do you think you’ll be in? I’m certain I’ll be in Gryffindor! Professor McGonagall says that’s where Harry Potter will go! Have you heard of him? I read about him when I got my books, and I think he’s amazing! I can’t wait to meet him!” 

_ This girl never stops talking, does she?  _ Harry mused with more than a hint of irritation.  _ And she doesn’t even know me, but she thinks she knows all about me!  _ “Perhaps you shouldn’t presume to know so much about someone before you’ve even met them,” he replied hotly. 

Granger seemed taken aback. “Well, I-” She was interrupted by a female voice from behind them. 

“Ms. Granger, I have paid for you robes. Come with me, I’m sure-” She stopped. Harry realized she had recognized him. “Mr.-” She stopped herself, shaking her head. She seemed to consciously decide not to say his name aloud, something which Harry was grateful for. “Hello. As you are a soon-to-be Hogwarts student, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am the deputy headmistress and I will be your Transfiguration teacher. You may call me ‘professor’ or ‘ma’am’. I hope to see you in my house - I am also head of Gryffindor.” She turned to the young witch. “Come along, Ms. Granger. I’m sure your parents are waiting for you at home.” 

Harry decided Gryffindor’s head of house seemed to be okay. He just hoped he didn’t get sorted into the same house as the girl he just met. She talked too much.

* * *

 

What seemed like hours later, Severus finally greeted Harry where he was left standing after Madam Malkin finished. He carried a small bag. “It is time to get your trunk. I have taken it upon myself to buy your robes for you as well as your potions supplies while I was out. You may consider it an early birthday present.” He handed the small bag to Harry. “Here is your clothing. There is a charm on the bag to make it bigger on the inside. There is also a featherweight charm on it.” Harry took the bag and was surprised at how light it was. 

They walked briskly into the next shop with no conversation. The man at the desk leaned forward as he saw his customers. “Well hello there! Be needing a trunk, I assume? No problem! Come with me!” They followed him a few feet to wear several trunks were shelved. “These are the standard ones. I also have special runes and charms I can put on ‘em for 5 galleons each.”

Harry considered this.  _ I seem to have a lot of money, especially since I can get emancipated in a couple of years and get a lot more.  _ “I do have a few things I’d like,” he nodded. “I definitely want it to be lighter. Aaand… can you make sure no one else can get in it? I’d also like it to be more roomy if you can do that too. Oh! And-”

“Why don’t I just give you a list of all my specialties?” the man interrupted. He went to his desk and pulled a sheet of parchment out of one of the drawers. Typed out on it was a list, which he handed to the boy.

Reading the list, Harry spotted something interesting under “other specialties”. He looked up at the shopkeeper. “It says you have a ‘grand trunk’. What’s that?” 

“That trunk includes all the spells and runes on the list. The bonus is that it also comes with  _ rooms _ . It expands into an apartment of sorts. There is a bedroom, kitchen, and bathroom, but the biggest room is the library! It will fit up to a half million books! Not that I’ve ever tested it. I don’t know who would need that many books!” he laughed. 

“How much?” Severus asked. 

The trunk salesman grimaced. “I sell those trunks for 200 galleons. I’m sure you understand - they’re quite-”

“We’ll take it,” Severus interrupted. He nodded at Harry, who grinned up at him. 

“Oh! Oh, wonderful!” The shopkeeper scurried to the cash register. Harry followed him and brandished his card from Gringotts. “Ah, a credit card! Your father here got you one at Gringotts? I don’t see many children with these on ‘em.” He took it, swiping it in the cash register before handing it back to him. “All set, young man! Lemme get your truck for you.” He stepped into a room behind him. 

_ Father?  _ Harry thought, staring shocked at the professor, who was looking at him with an unreadable expression.  _ Well… I don’t really mind…  _ Then the man came back out with his trunk, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

“Here ya go! All the runes and spells are already there. With the security rune, you can press your wand to the button underneath the lock and speak whatever you want your password to be. Then in the future, you press and hold the button and say the password and it’ll open for you. If someone tries to get in that doesn’t know the password, the trunk will stun them and give them quite the shock!” 

“Thank you,” Harry said simply. 

“O’ course! Have a great day!” They left the cheerful man’s shop and went on to the next, where the sign above the door read “Flourish and Blott’s”. 

“This is where you’ll be getting your books.” Severus handed his godson a sheet of parchment. Harry recognized it as the list of things he’d need for Hogwarts, which came with his letter sent by Professor McGonagall. This sparked a thought. 

“Severus?” Seeing Severus’s gaze turn to him, he continued. “Didn’t Professor McGonagall care about my cupboard? I mean… It’s not normal, is it?”

“What in Merlin’s name are you talking about?” Severus rolled his eyes, searching for the first book on Harry’s list. 

“My cupboard! It’s not normal for kids to sleep in cupboards, is it? I mean, Dudley doesn’t. I don’t think any of his friends do either. I thought since I’m a wizard and things are different now, I…” Harry looked down, embarrassed. “Well, I just don’t like living with the Dursleys.”

“You-” Shocked, the Potions Master stopped. “A…  _ cupboard? _ Potter, you mean to tell me you have been sleeping in a cupboard your whole life?” 

The boy frowned, not liking that his godfather had used his surname. “Well, yeah. It even said it on the letter that was sent to me. It said my address and my room, ‘cupboard under the stairs’. So she must have known!” 

“No, Harry,” Severus corrected him. “The letters are sent magically. She would not have known.” He sighed. “I knew your relatives were not nice muggles, but… I had hoped…” He shook his head. “Well, never mind. How else have they abused you?”

“ _ Abused? _ ” Harry exclaimed. “No! They - they haven’t…” He trailed off. “I mean… It’s not that bad,” he whispered, feeling a lump in his throat. “They just make me do chores and stuff.” He shrugged minutely, keeping his head down. “And sometimes when I don’t do them all, Uncle Vernon will rough me up a little. And… They only give me food every other day. My cousin, Dudley, is really mean too. But no one abuses me! I’m not weak!” he said adamantly, straightening his back and finally meeting Severus’s eyes. “I’m not!”

“I know,” the man assured him. “You most certainly are not weak. I never believed that was so. But according to what you’ve just told me, that is abuse and neglect. And that sort of behavior from people who should be loving and caring for you is  _ unacceptable _ . Do you understand?”

“I - yes,” he amended. “But… I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

“You will always have somewhere else to go. It is not safe for us to live together because Albus Dumbledore would find out, but you may stay with me until I can find somewhere else for you to go. You will never have to go back there again, Harry. I promise.”

“Really?” he asked hopefully. “I’ll never have to live with them again?”

Severus put a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “I am your godfather, Harry. Legally, I have as much right to be your guardian as your aunt and uncle do.” He smiled hesitantly, trying to reassure him. “We will find a good home for you, Harry. And I will be here for you as well.”

He didn’t expect an armful of Harry, so it took awhile for him to gather himself and wrap his arms around his godson. Surprisingly, he didn’t hate it as much as he thought he would - though he would never admit it. “Come, Harry,” he said, gently prying Harry off of him. “Let us get the rest of your books.”

After gathering school books as well as ones that weren’t on the list (Severus decided not to say anything when the boy picked out a Runes book, which was for third years), they walked up to purchase the books. All of a sudden, the door to the shop burst open and in came a large family of redheads. This consisted of an older boy, a younger boy who looked to be about Harry’s age, a set of twins who looked to be between the two other boys’ ages, and a plump witch that Harry figured was their mother. 

“Alright boys, go pick out your books.  _ Only the ones on the list  _ \- don’t think I won’t spot it if you try anything!” the woman said sternly. The boys rolled their eyes and spread out. 

After purchasing his books and putting them in his new trunk, he turned toward the door and immediately ran into the youngest redhead. “Sorry!” he apologized quickly. 

The boy huffed. “Whatever.” He eyed the dark-haired boy. “You going to be a first year at Hogwarts too?”

“Yeah,” Harry responded simply. 

“Well, my name’s Ron Weasley. My brothers over there,” he pointed his thumb at his fellow redheads, “go to Hogwarts too.” He grimaced. “I have five brothers and a sister. We’re a big family.” Then he perked up. “I’m gonna be in Gryffindor! My whole family’s gone there. It’s unheard of for a Weasley to go anywhere else! What house do you think you’ll be in?” 

_ Why does no one ever ask me my name?  _ Harry wondered, amused. “I’m not sure. But I suspect either Gryffindor or Slytherin.”

Ron gaped at him. “What? Those houses are complete opposites though!” 

“Really?” Harry raised an eyebrow, genuinely curious. “Why? I’ve heard their descriptions, and it doesn’t seem that way to me. Why can’t I be brave  _ and  _ ambitious and cunning?”

“ _ Because _ ,” Weasley started as if explaining something to a three year old, “Gryffindors are good people and Slytherins are  _ bad  _ people! They’re nothing alike!”

Harry snorted. “That’s ridiculous! Who told you that? My godfather was a Slytherin, and he’s the nicest person I’ve ever met!” he exclaimed emphatically. 

“A glowing endorsement,” interrupted Severus, who had just been watching their interactment with amusement. “I am afraid we must be going, however.” 

Harry nodded. “Okay. Goodbye,” he said curtly to the wide-eyed redhead. 

They left the shop. “We have purchased all your required materials. Would you like to get an animal as well?” asked Severus. “We use owls as mail-carriers. You may find one useful.”

“Yeah!” Harry grinned. “I’ve always wanted a pet!” 

They entered The Magical Menagerie, Harry practically bouncing with excitement. “You may look around and come to me when you’ve picked out what you want. I will be here.” The professor sat down smoothly, picking up the Daily Prophet on the table next to him.

Harry walked around, looking at the different animals with interest. Then he heard it.  _ “Another stupid human. Perhaps he will reach into my cage and I can bite him. _ ” The boy looked around, confused. Then his eyes fell on a snake. It was about a foot long with beautiful pitch-black scales, perched on on of the branches of the small tree inside its container. He slowly stepped closer to the snake, observing it.  _ Snakes don’t talk…  _ he thought.

“ _ Yes, stupid human, _ ” continued the voice coming from the cage, “ _ Come closer… _ ” 

“ _ You can talk? _ ” Harry spoke aloud, feeling stupid.

“ _ Stupid human. What is it talking about? Snakes cannot speak stupid human language _ ,” hissed the snake.

“ _ What are you talking about? _ ” asked Harry. “ _ You’re speaking English right now! _ ” 

“ _ You understand? _ ” If snakes could sound excited, this one definitely would have. “ _ You are Speaker? _ ”

“ _ What? I’m speaking English! _ ” 

“ _ No, human. You are Speaker! You speak snake language! _ ” The snake slithered down the tree and toward Harry. “ _ I have never met Speaker before. _ ” It seemed to eye him critically. “ _ You will do, Master. _ ”

“ _ What -  _ master _? _ ” Harry sputtered. 

“ _ I am magical Black Mamba, Master. I will grow to be over 20 feet long! _ ” the Black Mamba hissed proudly. “ _ That is twice the size of average non-magical snake! I am deadliest and most venomous snake in the world - except our queen Basilisk, of course. I will be perfect fit for Master! Master will take me with him, yes? _ ”

“ _ I don’t know… _ ” the human hesitated. “ _ Will you promise not to bite or hurt anyone? _ ”

“ _ I will not hurt any stupid humans unless they are hurting Master or Master tells me to, _ ” the snake assured. 

“ _ Well… Okay. _ ” Harry looked around. There were a couple girls looking at some pink and purple puffball creatures on the other side of the room. Severus was still sitting by the door reading the paper, and the shopkeeper wasn’t in the room at the moment. Harry figured it was safe, so he opened the lock on the cage and opened it, slowly sticking his arm through. The deadly snake slithered up his arm and wrapped itself around his bicep. Sighing out of relief, Harry asked, “ _ Do you have a name? _ ”

“ _ No, Master. But I am male. You may name me.” _

“ _ Er… _ ” He tried to think of a name. A deadly name would scare people, so he figured a normal name would be better. He decided to just go by his scale color. “ _ I’ll call you Eclipse. _ ”

Eclipse hissed contemplatively. “ _ I suppose that will do, _ ” he agreed. 

Harry happily made his way to the owls. He spotted a gorgeous owl, its feathers the same shade as Eclipse’s scales. Its eyes were very close to Harry’s own color. Harry knew he had to have this one. He opened its cage. “Hello,” he said to the owl, reaching his arm out. He figured it should work with the bird if it worked with a snake. The owl blinked at him, cocking its head. The bird glanced at the snake around his arm hesitantly, but stepped into his hand nonetheless. Harry grinned. “Can I call you Jade?” The bird nodded and flew to the other side of him onto his shoulder. 

“ _ I cannot eat her? _ ” Eclipse said, sounding disappointed. 

“ _ No, _ ” the boy replied pleasantly. “Jade, this is Eclipse. He is my friend as well. You have to get along with each other. Can you guys do that?” Hearing a “ _ yes _ ” and a soft hoot, he decided that was enough and headed to his godfather.

Severus looked up at him and nearly had a heart attack. “Dear Merlin, Harry! A snake? What were you thinking just letting it out of its cage like that? It could have bit you!”

Ignoring the professor’s admonishment, he said, “You’ll never believe this, Severus! I can talk to snakes!”

With hindsight, Severus realized he should have expected it. After all, he already knew that the boy was a descendent of Salazar Slytherin. Having not connected the dots, however, he found himself unreasonably shocked. “Ah… yes.” He gathered himself. “You are Salazar Slytherin’s heir. Of course that means you are a parselmouth.” He cleared his throat. “Wizards who can speak to snakes are called Parselmouth, and the language of snakes is called Parsel _ tongue _ . It is best to keep this a secret. It was a trait of the Dark Lord, and as such… People do not appreciate it as they should.” He eyed the snake and glanced at the owl. “Have you named them?”

“This is Jade,” Harry gestured to the owl, “and this is Eclipse!” He raised his left arm. 

“Very well. Let us purchase your…  _ pets _ .” 

They did so and left the building. Eclipse was still around his bicep and Jade was in her cage. “So where are we going now? Did you mean it when you said I could stay with you?” Harry was ashamed at how ridiculously hopeful his voice sounded.

“I don’t use it much, but… We will be going to my manor. In order to apparate, we have to go out of Diagon Alley’s apparition wards.” They made their way out of the alley. Admittedly, Harry was happy to be out of there. He had had enough of the crowd. “Alright. Hold on tightly to me and to your things. You may want to let Eclipse know we will be apparating,” Severus advised.

“ _ We’re gonna apparate, Eclipse. It’ll be pretty uncomfortable,”  _ he told his snake apologetically.

“ _ I’m sure I will manage, Master. _ ”

They apparated. Harry and Eclipse both felt sick, but luckily were given a moment to calm down before Severus started off. They came to a gate in front of what looked like a small cottage. Severus exhaled. “Well, Harry, welcome to my old home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sees Severus's cottage. They say bye-bye to the Dursleys. Harry and Sev talk over some... issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter Six**

Harry followed his godfather into the cottage with awe. Surprisingly, it was not what he had expected from such a man. Just from observing the exterior, the boy was in awe of its beauty. Severus had a large garden filled with various plants, which Harry supposed was because the man needed the ingredients for his potions. To the right of the man’s home was a small pond spanning only about 10 feet in diameter, surrounded by lilies of many colours. They were bright and beautiful, showing their loveliness in full bloom. The first floor of the cottage was built with brick, and above it was cream-coloured wood with white and blue trim. 

“It’s amazing!” Harry whispered to himself. 

“Thank you. I put a lot of work into this place,” Severus replied. “Very few people are aware of its existence.” They walked through the front door. “In fact, the Malfoys are the only people I have ever trusted with this information. You’ve met Lucius and Draco. Draco’s mother is Narcissa Malfoy née Black. I built this home myself, so I’m sure it comes to no surprise that it is special to me.”

The inside was small and homey. To the right upon entrance sat a small table with two chairs next to a small kitchen (which didn’t seem to get much use judging by the spotless state of it). Passed the staircase Harry saw a door that he guessed led to the bathroom. The living room was very small, but Harry loved the simple warmth and cosiness presented by the two armchairs that sat in front of the fireplace. On one wall in the hallway was a bookshelf that was stuffed with books - it was like a miniature library! The walls were multicoloured in a way that made them look like a beautiful sunset of sky blue, white, and peach. Much of the decór was blue, and he had to wonder if that was his godfather’s favorite colour. 

“You built this?” Harry exclaimed in shock. 

“I did,” the man confirmed. “My mother passed away from cancer when I was 16. She was the kindest person I’ve ever known. She had told me as a child that she’d always dreamt of living in a quaint cottage with a beautiful garden. My grandfather disinherited her, however, so we were not a wealthy family by far. Therefore there was no way to make that dream come true.” Severus charmed Harry’s trunk to float, and they continued up the stairs. “I started working on my home every summer after-” He paused his speaking. “After you defeated the Dark Lord. I finally finished it all a couple of years ago.” They stopped in front of a door. “I am sure you are wondering about all of the blue.” He continued after seeing the boy’s nod. “It was my mother’s favorite colour. She went to Hogwarts as well. She was a Ravenclaw.” 

He cleared his throat and opened the door. “This is your room. It is not much, I am aware-” 

Harry interrupted, “It’s perfect.” The professor was, of course, partially correct. The mostly bare walls were a dark green to match the green and silver sheets on the single bed. The room was small enough that it wouldn’t have fit a queen-size mattress. But to Harry, who had lived in a cupboard he couldn’t hardly even stand up in, it was like a dream come true. 

Harry saw a flash of an emotion he couldn’t place in the man’s eyes, but he didn’t have much time to think about it before Severus spoke. “Well - yes. Wonderful. I shall begin dinner. Also, though I am almost certain your relatives could not care less, we should speak with your aunt and uncle tomorrow morning about your new living arrangements. We would not want them to grow…  _ concerned _ ,” he spoke, lips curling into a sneer. 

The boy snorted. “That’s fine. They hate me, so they’ll be super excited to have me leave!” 

Severus’s sneer softened into a small smirk. “We will have to buckle down on your vocabulary - along with all of your wizarding studies. I suppose I shall be the one to do it, as I am not horribly busy this summer. We shall start tomorrow. I will write you up a lesson plan and confront you with it as soon as I have finished.”

* * *

 

_ Knock, knock.  _ They heard heavy footsteps before the door swung open. Vernon Dursley’s red face glared at them upon first sight. “What are you freaks doing here?” he growled. “I figured you took him for good since he didn’t come home.” The whale backed up and crossed his arms. “Well come on then. Fix us breakfast, boy - and hurry, if you know what’s good for you.”

The professor stepped forward. “I am afraid the boy will not be staying here any longer. I am sure you have no complaints, given your…  _ behavior _ .” 

Dursley snorted. “Good riddance. He wasn’t worth the money that old codger gave us anyway.” 

As he moved to slam the door in the freaks’ faces, Severus threw his one hand out to stop him, the other armed with his wand. He pulled Harry into the house and shut the door himself. As he stepped toward Harry’s uncle, the fat man stepped back nervously. “What _ ‘old codger’? _ ” the professor hissed. “What was his name?” His expression promised great suffering unto those involved.

“I wouldn’t know the name of that bloody freak! He runs that school of yours - Hogwash.” 

Snape’s eyes narrowed. “Are you speaking of Albus Dumbledore?”

“Yeah-”

“ _ He paid you to take care of Harry? _ ” The potions master suspected there was more to this.

“N-No,” Dursley stuttered. “He paid us to… to…” He faltered, eyeing the wand pointed at his face.

“He paid you to mistreat him, did he not?” Severus deduced. He seethed when the whale nodded, but decided that getting information was more important at the moment than exacting revenge. That, he reminded himself, could wait. “Did he mention exactly how you were to treat him or his reasoning behind it?”

Dursley’s double chin flopped about as he shook his head emphatically. “He never told us why, only told us to discipline him - said he was sure we understood what he meant. And we did; couldn’t have misread ‘im. He’s been giving us 5,000 pounds a year to make sure it happens.”

_ 5,000 pounds? That’s roughly the equivalent of _ … Severus had an epiphany. “That money belongs to  _ Harry! _ ” 

“ _What?_ ” Harry was astonished. “Dumbledore’s been stealing my money and giving it _them?_ Why would he do that? Why does he hate me so much? I’ve never even _met_ him!”

Severus sighed. “I have my theories. We will talk more at the house.” He glared at Vernon. “As for your punishment…” He waved his wand and cast wordless magic. “Ah, there we are. Repayment for your…  _ generosity. _ ” With a final sneer, he and his godson departed from the house. 

Before their apparition, Harry glanced back at his childhood home for the last time.  _ No… Not home. I have a new home now. _ They landed in front of the cottage. The boy doubled over, feeling sick once again.

“Ah, yes. It does get easier eventually. Are you all right?” the deep voice asked.

Harry straightened and smiled up at his godfather. “I’m great.” Severus gave him a questioning look and the boy just shrugged and ran to the front door to wait for his godfather to unlock it. The man did so with a flick of his wand and they sat at the table. “So,” Harry started, “what did you do to him?”

“Dursley?” the professor asked smugly. “Oh, nothing too drastic. When he eats his breakfast, he may find it tastes like cardboard. If that makes him eat less, I suppose I would be doing him a favour, wouldn’t I?”

Harry snorted. “Oh, he’ll  _ hate  _ that! He loves eating!”

Severus smirked. “That comes to no surprise to me.” Then his expression grew serious. “Harry, we must talk about what you heard. What do you understand of our…  _ conversation _ ?”

“Well,” Harry thought aloud, “it seems like Dumbledore is stealing my money and using it to pay the Dursleys.”

“Yes,” his godfather confirmed solemnly. “The 1,000 galleons that he’s been taking from your account each year is being converted to muggle money to give to your aunt and uncle. Dumbledore had requested that they treat you as they have been. Although it is undoubtedly something Dursley would have done anyway, much of the blame for your mistreatment goes to the old coot. It seems he is more  _ evil  _ than we thought. I hesitate to use such a strong word, but his manipulations have gone further than I had ever imagined.”

“Severus…” Harry paused in uncertainty. “Why is he doing this to me?”

“Well… It is a complicated situation, Harry, and it may get worse. I will explain it to you, but you must promise to save any questions you have for the end. Do you understand?” Seeing the nod of confirmation from his godson, Severus began his explanation. 

“Before you were born, there was a prophecy. It was spoken by Sybill Trelawney, who is currently the Divinations professor at Hogwarts. Her only genuine prediction known thus far, everyone considered her a fraud. I am still not completely certain that she is not, but I thought it authentic at the time. She met Dumbledore at a pub in Hogsmeade for an interview. Hogsmeade is a town outside of Hogwarts that students third year and older are allowed to visit during the school year. I should have thought it strange they would meet somewhere like that for a job interview. I had followed them and stood outside the door to hear what the were saying. That was when I heard her prophecy. 

“‘ _ The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…’ _ I was not able to hear the rest of it before the owner, Dumbledore’s brother Aberforth, threw me out. I immediately went to the Dark Lord to present him with my memory of the event. I… am a Death Eater. That means I am a follower of the Dark Lord.” He rolled up his left sleeve to show his forearm, marked with an ugly tattoo of a snake wrapped around a skull. “This is the reminder of the shame I carry. It is  _ my  _ fault Lily - and your father - were killed. Because of me, the Dark Lord targeted  _ you _ . I begged him to spare your mother and he had agreed, but… I had not really expected that to happen, and I was correct to assume that as it turns out. I went to Dumbledore soon after and asked for his help. He made me swear to keep you safe. I did so, and in return he made me the potions professor at Hogwarts and became a spy. Then you vanquished the Dark Lord.” He kept his head down. “I would understand if you do not wish to stay with me.” 

He felt a gentle hand on his forearm. “It’s not your fault,” his godson said softly.  

He looked up in shock. “ _ How  _ is it not-”

“It was  _ Tom Riddle _ ’s fault,” Harry interrupted, remembering the Dark Lord’s real name from the piece of soul in him shown on the inheritance test. “ _ He  _ killed them. You aren’t to blame.” In this moment, Severus suddenly felt as if he were speaking to someone much older than the boy’s youthful ten years. He saw the grim yet sincere expression his godson’s face and realized that this ten-year-old had never had a childhood. He’d had to grow up a long time ago.

“If I hadn’t  _ told him _ -” he argued. 

“Then yeah, maybe I’d have parents,” Harry agreed. “But we don’t know that for sure. Anyway, I don’t even know them. Things happened that suck, okay? But  _ right now _ , I’m happy. I’m not a slave to the Dursleys anymore. That’s thanks to  _ you!  _ And you’re sorry. And if it makes you feel any better, I forgive you.” He let go of his arm. “Continue your story.”

Severus grimaced. “Well, I haven’t much else to add. Only my own theories.” He leaned back in his chair and sighed. “I believe… that Dumbledore  _ was  _ and  _ is  _ working to make you utterly devoted to him and his cause, which does not bode well. When I told you he might get worse, I was being quite serious. I do not know this for sure, but the pieces seem to fit together. I would make certain you are not alone with him. If you must be, do  _ not  _ look into his eyes. He is an able legilimens, and he can see easily into your mind.” He stood. “We will return to that concern another time, however. At the moment, I should get to work. I will get your weekly schedule ready, and we can talk more about that when I’m done.”

Harry stood quickly and wrapped his arms around him. “Thanks, Sev.”

Severus wrapped his arms around him, unable to say a word.

* * *

 

Later that morning, Severus approached his godson with a bit of parchment. “This will be your schedule. Look it over and ask any questions you may have. I will be in the sitting room.” 

The boy took the parchment and began reading the neat handwriting. Whereas Harry had thought it would be like school, he noticed that the schedule was actually very relaxed and not at all what he’d expected.

_________________________________

Monday: Potions

Tuesday: Defensive and Offensive Magic

Wednesday: Transfiguration

Thursday: Charms

Friday: History of Magic

Saturday: Pureblood Etiquette

Sunday: Subject Help

Each lesson will be held after lunch.

_________________________________

Today was Thursday. Harry wondered how soon they would be starting the lessons. He wondered a lot of other things too. Deciding to confront his godfather with his thoughts, he sat in the other armchair in front of the fire. 

Severus looked up at him from his book and set it down on the side table between the chairs. “Well?” he asked with one raised eyebrow.

“Er…” Harry started, suddenly not being able to think of a single question. He glanced down at the schedule.  _ Oh! _ “Is this all I’ll have to do? It seems pretty simple.”

“You are 10 years old,” the man replied simply. “As a child who is new to our world, it is important that you do not feel overwhelmed by any new knowledge. We will be starting off with the basics. This means that each day, we will take approximately two hours after lunch to make sure you start off correctly. This will leave plenty of time for study, practice, and contemplation.”

“Oh.” Harry glanced back down at the parchment, biting his bottom lip. “And… What about Sundays? What’s ‘subject help’ mean?”

“On Sundays, we will work on whatever it is you are having difficulty on, whether it be producing results or understanding a concept.” Severus stood. “We will start fresh on Monday. Today, we will be having lunch at Malfoy Manor. I am sure you have no qualms with seeing Draco again?”

The boy shook his head, grinning eagerly. 

The professor made a valiant attempt at hiding his smile, but Harry could see the edges of his mouth quirk up. “Very well,” Severus replied. “Be ready in a half hour.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review.  
> -Em


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malfoys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.  
> Btw! I posted the first six chapters on the same day bc I started posting on ff.net and kept for getting to post it here lol!

**Chapter Seven**

A small, scrawny looking creature greeted the two at the front door of Malfoy Manor. It had big eyes and ears and wore a dirty cloth as its clothes. “Masters be waiting for guests in dining hall! Dobby is serving lunch soon.” The creature vanish with a soft _pop_ and Harry followed Severus to where the Malfoys were waiting. “What was that?” the boy asked his godfather curiously.

“That was Dobby. He is a house elf,” the man explained. “House elves serve their masters faithfully.”

“Like me?” Harry frowned. “That doesn’t sound fair.”

“The difference is that house elves like serving wizards.” They walked through the archway to see the Malfoys sitting at a very large table that Harry thought was much too extravagant. “And if they go a certain amount of time without being bonded to a witch or wizard, they will slowly grow insane.”

“Harry!” Draco exclaimed cheerfully. “Come sit next to me!” Seeing his father’s admonishing look, he flushed a bright pink which contrasted his milky-white skin. “Sorry, father,” he muttered.

Harry, however, lit up like a Christmas tree and dashed to the other boy’s side. “Hi Draco!” he greeted him.

Draco cleared his throat. “Greetings, friend. How fortunate it is that you were able to attend our luncheon,” the pale boy announced awkwardly.

“Er… Yeah. Very fortunate,” Harry responded, confusion showing on his face.

Severus snorted. “We really must start with your Pureblood Etiquette lessons, Harry.” He looked at the Lord and Lady Malfoy. “I apologise. Having been brought up by muggles, I am afraid he has not learned such behavior. He would not understand the significance in the phrasing.”

“It is perfectly alright, dear Severus,” Lady Malfoy accepted. “There are worse mistakes to be made.” She gave Harry a small smile. “I am Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius’s wife. You may call me Narcissa or Cissy.”

“It’s nice to meet you… Cissy,” the dark-haired boy replied hesitantly.

“There is much to tell you,” the potions master spoke. “For one, I have learned that I was appointed Harry’s godfather by Lily.” Despite their attempt to reign in their emotions, each Malfoy took on a look of minor astonishment. “I am taking him in for the time being. However, I feel it would be dangerous to continue to do so. I have learned some shocking news regarding Albus Dumbledore. He has been taking from Harry’s vaults to supply his family with yearly funds, only demanding that they abuse and neglect him. I must confess… I am concerned for his well-being. If he finds Harry is staying with me, he will only take him and return him to the Dursleys. It would be a much better plan to let him believe I am still loyal to him. After all, I am not so sure that the Dark Lord is completely defeated.”

“ _What?_ ” Harry gasped. “What do you mean-” Suddenly, food appeared in front of them.

“We can talk about this when we’re home,” Severus announced.

“No, I deserve to know!” Harry protested angrily, knocking over his chair in his haste to stand. “This is _important_ for me to know, considering he’ll be out for my blood!”

His godfather pinched his nose, sighing. “Very well. _Sit down_ , and I will tell you.”

Harry blushed, righting his chair and sitting sheepishly. “Sorry, Severus.”

“Lucius is a Death Eater-”

“ _S_ _everus!_ ” Lucius Malfoy hissed, eyes narrowed.

The man in question rolled his eyes and repeated, “Lucius is a Death Eater. I am as well, _as I have already told you_.” He glanced pointedly at Lucius and turned his gaze back to his godson. “Since you vanquished the Dark Lord, our marks have vanished as we would have assumed previously. They have only faded slightly. Thus Lucius and I believe that the Dark Lord had a back-up plan in case he was killed. And if he’s able to come back… Dumbledore has to believe I am on his side. And I suppose I technically would be, considering we need the Dark Lord dead. I cannot kill him myself, after all.” He grimaced.

“ _Oh,_ ” Harry exhaled. “So if you protect me from Dumbledore personally, he’ll realize that you know what he’s done and know you don’t like him?”

“Yes,” his godfather confirmed. “That is why I cannot keep you in my home.”

“He can stay with us!” Draco chimed in.

Lucius’s head snapped to face his son. “Draco-”

“ _Please?”_ the blond whined.

“That may be a brilliant idea,” Severus cut in. “You indeed have some claim to him. It turned out Lily was the descendant of a squib, for she was heir of both Black and Malfoy. You being a Malfoy and you, Narcissa, being a Black descendant, it makes sense that you would want to take Harry into your family.”

“ _Lily?_ ” Lucius repeated, eyes wide. “That means she wasn’t a mu- muggleborn!” He stared at Harry. “You are family.” He nodded slowly. “If you accept, my wife and I would be happy to have you here.”

“ _Really?_ ” The raven-haired boy asked hopefully.

“Of course. Merlin knows we have plenty of room,” Narcissa pitched in. “And I am sure Draco will be excited to have a friend to amuse him.”

“Yeah!” Draco said excitedly. “We could be like brothers! I mean, we’re family anyway!”

Harry smiled tentatively. “I would like that, Draco.”

“Then it is settled,” Severus pronounced. “I will, of course, be around often in order to provide your Hogwarts preparation lessons.”

Harry grinned. “I wouldn’t have expected any less.” Although his godfather was not smiling, he could see the fondness shining in the man’s eyes. “I’ll miss you though,” he added.

“I suppose I have appreciated your presence somewhat,” Severus sniffed.

The boy grinned.

* * *

 

“ _Eclipse,_ ” Harry hissed. “ _We won’t be staying here anymore._ _We’re going to the Malfoys and we’re going to be staying there until September._ ”

“All packed?” A deep voice interrupted him. The boy turned, smiling sadly. “What, may I ask, is the reason for your ridiculous expression?”

Harry shrugged. “I guess… I just liked living with you. I know it was only for a day,” he added quickly before the man could protest. “But when I found out you were my godfather… I guess I kinda saw you as a father. Kinda.” He winced at his own vocabulary. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“We will continue to see each other,” Severus reminded him. “And if you are a Slytherin at Hogwarts, there may be an opportunity to publicly grow closer to each other. Thinking of you as my son… may not be so difficult.”

Harry had never seen him behave this awkward, and was touched by the man’s words. He rushed into his godfather’s arms. “ _Thank you,_ ” he said emotionally.

“Of course,” the man replied uncomfortably.

When they both pulled away, neither was sure what to say next. Eventually Severus broke the silence. “If you are finished packing, we should get going.” He started toward the door and turned to his godson as he opened it. “I am Draco’s godfather as well. It would not be surprising for me to visit often - as I plan to.” The door shut behind him.

Harry had never felt more overwhelmed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry the chapter is so short! I honestly had a really hard time on this chapter. I don't like how it came out and for some God-forsaken reason, it was hard to push myself to finish it lol. The next chapter will be featuring Harry's lessons and finally getting his wand! I'm excited for that one :) I hope you liked the chapter! Thanks for reading. Please review!
> 
> -Em


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's magic is fully restored. He and Severus go to get his wand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter Eight**

Settling in with the Malfoys was easier than Harry had thought it would be. Draco treated him as if he was already a part of the family, and the Malfoys accepted his presence wholeheartedly. The next couple days swiftly flew by and when Saturday arrived, Harry was practically vibrating in excitement - something the Lord and Lady Malfoy noticed easily.

“Any particular reason you cannot seem to stop moving?” Lucius enquired amusedly during breakfast.

Harry swallowed his mouthful of toast and inhaled with the intention to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of the Severus stepping out of the fireplace and Draco exclaiming, “Uncle Severus!”

The dark-haired boy jumped up in shock and ran to the man. “Severus!” he gasped. “Are you okay?” He inspected his godfather head to toe. Seemingly satisfied with his health, he crossed his arms and glared up at him. “What were you doing in the fireplace?”

The tall man chuckled. “It is a floo system, Harry. A method of transportation in the wizarding world. I will show you sometime, but I promise you that I am uninjured.”

“Sorry, Sev,” Harry apologised sheepishly. “I keep forgetting there’s so much I don’t know! I should’ve known better - I’m so _stupid!_ ” He looked down.

“You are _not!_ ” Severus hissed. He put a hand on his younger godson’s shoulder, making the boy look back up. “You were raised by muggles, and you have only been in the magical world for hardly three days. Considering we could not share with you every little piece of knowledge on our world in one sitting, you should not feel foolish. And if you are hesitant to ask a question because you are afraid of how you will appear, consider this: Looking like a fool for one instant is nothing compared to how you will look if you continue living completely unaware. It is also likely that someone else may be wondering the same thing. No matter what others may think of you, you _must_ continue to better yourself. Do you understand?” Seeing Harry’s nod, he patted his shoulder. “I see I interrupted your meal, for which I must apologise,” he nodded to the Malfoys and turned back to Harry. “Go on - finish up your breakfast.” He nudged the boy toward the table.

“Are you gonna eat too?” Harry asked.

“I may have some fruit, if that is no bother,” Severus agreed.

“Of course not!” Narcissa chimed in. “Please, sit!”

“Why are you here, Severus?” Draco questioned. “Not that I’m not happy that you’re here, of course I am!” he added hastily.

Severus and Harry took their seats side-by-side and the Potions professor explained, “Harry and I will be purchasing his wand today.” He reached into his robes and brought out a small phial filled with a dark liquid. Harry had a sinking feeling he knew exactly what that was - and the method in which he would be utilizing it. Severus set it in front of the boy and continued, “You will have to drink this,” a groan, “and it will be better on an empty stomach.” He eyed Harry. “I realize it does not look appetizing, and I cannot tell you it will taste delightful as that would be a lie. Potions always taste disgusting (with few exceptions), which should come to no surprise given the ingredients used in them. I hope you haven’t eaten much?”

Harry grimaced. “No, just a few bites. I have to drink the whole thing?”

“I am afraid so.” He looked at Lucius, who was about to speak. “Dumbledore,” he stated before the blond could ask. “He blocked 60% of Harry’s magical core. The goblins were generous enough to supply us with the means to break it. It is quite the fascinating creation. I have never heard of such a potion; due to the seldomness of the situation, I suppose.”

“Why on earth would he do such a thing?” Lucius blurted out, astonished. “Harry could not possibly be that magically powerful!”

“Hey!” said child pouted.

“It would not surprise me, Lucius. He is the heir to Peverell, Gryffindor, _and_ Slytherin,” Severus replied, ignoring Harry’s indignation.

“ _No_ ,” Lucius breathed.

“Wow!” Draco grinned. “Can you speak Parseltongue?”

“He is related to the Dark Lord?” Narcissa exclaimed.

“I am?” Harry cried, looking at Severus with worry shining in his bright, green eyes.

“Distantly,” his godfather assured him. “The Slytherin name goes back a long way. Your relation to him would likely date back several hundred years.” He gestured to the potion. “Now drink up. You want your magic back, do you not?”

Harry reluctantly nodded, uncorking the phial. “Well… Here goes nothing.” He gulped it down and instantly put a hand on his mouth to stop himself from heaving. “That’s awful!” he moaned.

“How do you feel?” asked Severus. “It should have worked immediately.”

“Fine,” Harry shrugged. “Are you sure it-” Suddenly, he was cut off by intense pain. He clutched the table, screaming. The pain seemed to be everywhere, and he couldn’t comprehend anything else.

“Harry!” Severus knelt at his side and tried to grab the boy’s shoulder but was burned and quickly retracted his hand. A few moments passed, everyone leaning in toward Harry in distress. Then the painful tremors stopped and his head flopped onto the table. Severus immediately put his hands on his shoulders again, leaning him back. “Harry?” His eyes were closed and his breathing was even.

“He gained a lot of magic back, perhaps that is why there was so much pain,” Narcissa noted.

Severus nodded in agreement, pulling him out of his seat and into his arms. “He needs sleep,” he announced. “I will be taking him to his room. I trust he will not be disturbed.” Seeing the nods, he began toward the stairs.

“He’ll be okay, right?” Draco asked, looking up at his father.

“Of course,” Lucius agreed. “Gaining so much magic at once would be a shock to anyone’s system. He will be back to his usual health after a long rest, I assume.”

* * *

 

The Boy-Who-Lived groaned upon waking.

“Harry.” Narcissa touched his cheek lightly. “How are you feeling?”

“Achy,” Harry rasped truthfully. He sat up and Lady Malfoy instantly rearranged his pillows to accommodate him. “I took that potion. Do I have all my magic now?”

“We believe so.” Narcissa sat back down on the chair near his bedside. “You gained so much magic at once that your magical core must have had quite the stretch. I can give you a pain relieving potion if you are feeling sore.”

“No,” Harry shook his head. “I’m okay. Where’s Severus?” he thought aloud. “Can I still get my wand?”

“Perhaps, if you are feeling up to it,” a voice came from the door. The Potions Master was leaning on the doorway, smirking.

“Of course, Sev!” Harry jumped out of bed. “Can we go now? _Pleaaase?_ ” he whined.

“You still have not eaten,” Severus reminded him. He gestured to the nightstand behind Harry, which held a tray with pancakes and fruit. “Luckily I was kind enough to save you some breakfast under a warming charm.”

“ _Fine,_ ” huffed the dark haired boy. He jumped back onto the bed and picked up the tray, sitting criss-cross with his breakfast in his lap.

Severus nodded to Narcissa, who swiftly stood and exited the room, leaving Severus to take the bedside chair. “We will be starting our lessons tomorrow. As it will your first lesson, we will talk about what you should expect from Hogwarts’ schooling.” He reached into his bag and pulled out a book, setting it on the bedside table. “I brought you a book called ‘ _Hogwarts: A History’_ . I expect you to have read it up to chapter three. I want you to come to your lesson with a list consisting of three questions and three facts you learned that interested you _per chapter._ Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Harry said quickly.

“Good.” Severus stood. “Meet me downstairs when you are finished.”

* * *

 

The bell above the door jingled as Harry and Severus entered the old wand shop once more. Out came Ollivander, who approached them solemnly. “I have had word from Albus,” he told the two dark-haired wizards. “He has told me that the Hogwarts groundskeeper, Hagrid, will be picking Mr. Potter up and bringing him here for his wand. He said he is aware of a certain wand that would fit him and admitted that he has blocked his magical core. He asked me to simply give you your wand and let you be off. I told him I would do so - which, of course, was a blatant lie.” He turned his head to stare at Harry seriously. “I believe you may be in danger. Albus is not the man I used to know - although I am not sure he ever was, to be frank.”

He walked to one of the shelves, shuffling boxes around. “I did not tell him anything I knew,” he called out from several rows down. “But he is bound to find out you have already been informed of the wizarding world and have gotten all of your supplies. I suggest you plan a cover-up story. _Ah!_ ” He came out with a small box, its lid open to show a wand. The handle was covered in a grey bark, the rest light brown and clean shaven. “I have no doubt that this is the wand Dumbledore was certain would choose you. Holly with the core of a phoenix feather - brother to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It would come to no surprise, given your scar, that this wand would be yours.”

Harry took the box gently from the eldest wizard’s hands. He could feel a connection to the wand somehow - of that, he was certain. “It must be,” he agreed aloud. “I can feel it.” He took the wand in his right hand and inspected it, feeling a slight tingle.

Then it exploded, tiny pieces of wood flying everywhere.

Harry dropped the box and stumbled backwards. “I’m sorry!” he cried. “I didn’t mean to!”

“It is quite alright, Harry,” Severus assured him.

“Yes, it happens with many witches and wizards,” Ollivander agreed. “Perhaps it is because of your more powerful magical core. I am able to sense that your core has been repaired. Unfortunately, I find it unlikely that any other wands in my shop will be suitable.”

“What?” Harry gasped, eyes shining. “I won’t be able to get a wand?”

“Of course you will,” Ollivander said calmly. “I will just have to make you one.” He turned and walked briskly to the back of the shop. “Come, come! Follow me!” They ended up in a room filled with hundreds of different woods and wand cores. “As a mightily powerful wizard, I would be unsurprised to find you are able to sense your compatibility to a certain wood or core using your own magical core. Therefore, I will allow you to pick out the wood and core for your wand.” They stopped in front of the right wall, which was aligned with woods of all different colours. “Let your magic move through you when you pick up each type of wood. When you reach the best wood for you, you should feel a special connection. An odd sort of click, you could say. You can start from that end.” He pointed to the far end.

Harry nodded in understanding. The first was a medium-light brown. Harry reached out to touch it, but quickly flinched away. “That’s weird!” he commented. “I didn’t even touch it, but I felt kind of a bad... something,” he finished lamely.

“Understandable,” Ollivander replied. “Acacia wood makes wands that are quite picky about their masters.”

Harry tried several other wands down the line that didn’t seem to pair well with him before reaching one that formed a small connection with him. It was a medium blond, and as he picked it up, his magic reached out to touch it and then slowly retracted, as if feeling shy. “This one _kind of_ works,” Harry though aloud.

“Cypress,” Ollivander told him, slightly amused. “Possessors of cypress wands are often heroic and self-sacrificing.”

Harry’s nose scrunched up. “That sounds really Gryffindor-ish.”

Severus chuckled. “Indeed it does. Fortunately, ‘ _kind of_ ’ is not enough. You will have to keep searching.”

The next two woods disagreed with his magic like most of them did; i.e. just enough to not react violently like the first one. Then he got to a case with only one slab of wood in it, which was a light natural shade. As he reached out (physically and magically), his magic flooded forward, making him stumble. “Whoa!” he gasped. He picked it up, inspecting it. “It’s this one!” He looked at Ollivander. “Why’s there only one of this wood?”

Garrick Ollivander was floored. He supposed he should not be, all things considered. He had never had a customer use this wood, however, and only had knowledge of one wand that used this type.

“That… is Elder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't even remember what I wrote  
> Just guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me to Harry Potter series: "I don't own you, and I don't care to own you!" (Repeat 10X)  
> You probably don't get that joke. Sorry.

**Chapter Nine**

“So?” Harry spoke. “What’s the matter?”

“The significance,” Ollivander started, “Is that elder has only been used, to my knowledge, for one wand: The Elder Wand.”

“What’s that?” Harry asked, cocking his head. 

“Have you heard of ‘ _ The Tales of Beetle the Bard’ _ ?” Ollivander asked.

“No,” Harry answered, shaking his head.

“What is the significance?” Severus asked. “I have never heard of this ‘Elder Wand’, but I have read the book to which you are referring.”

“In it, there is a story called ‘The Tale of the Three Brothers’-”

“You cannot possibly mean-” Severus argued.

“I do,” Ollivander interrupted seriously, stopping the younger man in his tracks. 

“Well what is it?” Harry asked, tone somewhat snappish.

“Mind your tone,” Severus reprimanded him.

“Sorry,” the boy muttered. 

“You should certainly read it for yourself,” Ollivander advised him. “It is the story of three brothers: the Peverell brothers, which is not known to many; although the name is quite famous - it is, after all, quite an old pureblood line.”

“I’m a Peverell too!” Harry exclaimed. “It said on my inhairtents test!”

“Inheritance,” Severus corrected him. “But yes, he is a descendent,” he informed Ollivander.

The elderly wizard nodded. “That would make sense.” He stared at Harry again. “These brothers were confronted by Death, who gave them each a gift. The youngest was given a cloak of invisibility. The middle son was given a stone which could recall the dead. The eldest received a powerful wand, said to be crafted by Death himself. This was the Elder Wand, which I am sorry to say is being controlled by a wizard I am well-acquainted with.”

“Dumbledore,” Severus inferred. 

“Indeed,” confirmed Ollivander solemnly. “I have known him his whole life, and he has always been obsessed with this story. These objects are known to very few as The Deathly Hallows.” He gestured to the wood Harry was still holding. “That wood comes from the same tree type that that wand came from. This is a wood no one has ever been able to craft from.”

“So… I really  _ won’t _ be able to get wand?” Harry asked, voice breaking embarrassingly. 

“I promise you, Mr. Potter,” Ollivander replied, striding forward and putting a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “I will do everything in my power to make sure this wand is crafted.” 

Harry almost believed it. 

“In the meantime, we shall choose your wand core!” Ollivander ushered him to the other side of the room, where there were bowls containing horns, hairs, feathers, and other cores that came from magical creatures. Harry looked down, carefully browsing. “If my postulation is correct, I’ve found your wand core!” Ollivander called cheerfully, making his way over. In his gloved hands was what looked to Harry like a string. 

“Er… What’s that?” the boy questioned.

“Thestral hair!” the wandmaker answered, holding it out to him.

Harry took it from the man gently, feeling a strong connection - but this was a different feeling than the rush he felt with the Elder wood. It was a cold and sharp press on his magic that almost felt painful for a second and then left quickly. The cold remained, but felt like more of a light chill that spread tingles across his body. “I- I’m not sure what just happened,” Harry said honestly. He observed the strand of hair curiously and it seemed to gravitate toward him. “I think it was a connection? But it didn’t feel like the wood did.” 

“Nor would it,” Ollivander agreed. “Thestral hair has never been used in a wand other than the Elder Wand, and I would imagine it feels much different.”

“I admit, I am surprised you can see it,” Severus commented. “Only those who have seen death can see thestrals, and I had assumed you would not. After all... the  _ event  _ occured when you were only a year old. Surely you cannot remember it?”

“A little bit,” Harry admitted. “I dream of a green light and I hear screaming. Sometimes.” 

“Perhaps it is your connection with death,” Ollivander mused, staring at his scar. “That scar came with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’s curse. Having survived, perhaps it is connected. Perhaps… you have  _ more _ than  _ seen  _ death.”

Silence.

“Well… is this it?” Harry asked. “What happens now?”

“Now,” Ollivander smiled, “You wait! I shall do whatever it takes to form this wand, Harry. You have my word. I will contact you when it is ready.” His smile dropped. “I am sorry you will not be able to go home with one.”

“It’s okay,” the boy responded. “It’ll be worth it!” He looked at Severus. “But can I take my lessons from you without a wand?”

“Some of them, definitely. Others, we will work around. You will still take the lessons regardless,” Severus declared, eyeing him. “You will not get out of them.”

“I don’t want to!” Harry exclaimed. “I’m excited to learn! I wanna be the best!” 

The Potions professor hummed, smirking. “We will make a Slytherin out of you yet.”

* * *

 

Their lessons did go on as planned. Harry had done the homework Severus had required of him and found he had plenty of questions. 

“I hope you read the chapters I assigned to you and came up with questions and facts that you learned?” Severus spoke as they got settled for the first lesson.

“Of course!” Harry nodded enthusiastically. “It’s such an interesting book! I have  _ so  _ many things to ask you-”

“Very well,” Severus interrupted. “Let us start with this: What did you learn from the first chapter?”

The boy started talking quite a bit faster than Severus could understand. “Well, Hogwarts was built in 993 in Scotland by Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. They each created houses based on their personalities - or the ones they really wanted their students to have. Oh! And-” 

“That is enough,” the Potions professor stopped him. “I can see you have been very studious. I believe you when you say you have read the chapters. Now ask me your questions and I will do my best to answer them.” He saw his godson’s green eyes widen and sparkle as he took a deep breath, but stopped the boy before he could start. “Please stick to three questions per chapter - as requested.”

“What?” Harry protested. “But-”

“Why don’t you take a moment to write them down,” Severus suggested, an eyebrow raised and mouth quirked in amusement. 

Harry sighed and got to work. Between writing something down, he would chew his quill in thought. 

“Stop that,” his godfather said sharply. “It is improper to do such a thing.”

The boy’s face flushed and he looked down in embarrassment. “Yes, sir.”

Severus sighed. “Harry… I apologise. I understand you do not know any better. I will endeavor to be more patient with you.”

Harry shrugged half-heartedly. “Okay.” All was quiet for several seconds save the scratching of the quill until… “What does ‘end-ever’ mean?”

The Potions Master withheld a sigh, eye twitching. “It means I will try to be patient.”

“Oh.”

* * *

 

**July 31, 1991**

“Happy birthday, Harry!” was what Harry woke up to. Or rather, jerked so quickly he almost fell out of bed to. 

He groaned. “ _ Draco _ .” He sat up and rubbed his bleary eyes. “What time is it?”

“Who cares!” Draco exclaimed, jumping onto his bed. “Come downstairs - you have presents!”

The dark-haired boy looked up sharply in response. “ _ What? _ ”

“Yeah, come on!” The blond pulled the brunet out of the room, the latter stumbling as he struggled to blink the sleepiness away. 

They arrived in the living room, Harry feeling wide awake as he saw Severus. “Sev!” he shouted as he ran to him. “I missed you,” he mumbled into his godfather’s robes. He took his face out as they parted. “Why were you gone so long?” 

The Potions professor had told Harry two weeks ago that he would have to stay at Hogwarts for a little while so that Dumbledore wouldn’t suspect him of anything. 

 

_ “Sometimes I stay at my cottage during the summer,” Severus explained. “Dumbledore believes I go to my house in Spinner’s End - which is an awful place. You and the Malfoys are the only ones who know about my cottage, and I prefer for it to remain that way. I always stay at Hogwarts during the second half of the summer, however. I do this to plan for the upcoming school year - and I have always appreciated the quality of food as well. The headmaster would think it strange if I do not return. I promise that I would rather stay to watch over you. You mean very much to me, Harry. I would not go if I was able to stay. Do you understand?” _

_ Instead of responding to the question verbally, the boy hugged him tightly, head barely up to his shoulders. “Come back soon.” _

_ Severus held him, squeezing his eyes shut. “I will, Harry.” _

 

“I apologise, Harry. I had to be gone until today. Last night, Hagrid was sent to pick you up from the Dursleys’. I have not heard anything from the headmaster, but I suspect he is seething with anger. I am certain that Minerva will tell him that I was the one to pick you up. Now that Dumbledore sees I was at Hogwarts and not with you, however, I can easily tell him I simply brought you to Diagon Alley and back to your  _ family _ . If you claim to have met the Malfoys, which would be truthful, and say that you told them of your home life and they let you stay with them for the summer, I am certain he will believe you. This is a lot to ask of you-”

“No!” Harry shook his head adamantly. “I can do it. I like it here! I’ll do  _ anything  _ to not have to stay with my aunt and uncle!” 

“Good. Now I received a certain message from Ollivander yesterday…” Severus trailed off, smirking.

“My wand?” his godson exclaimed with a grin. 

“Correct. And after you open your presents, we will head there straight away.”

The boy’s smile dropped from his face, replaced with a look of awe. “Draco wasn’t kidding? I really have presents?”

“Of course, Harry.” Severus placed a hand on his shoulder. “And while I am here, as well as the Malfoys, you will  _ always  _ have birthday gifts.” He twirled him around toward Draco, who held the birthday boy’s present and was practically vibrating with excitement. “Now go! Open your presents!”

Draco gave him “ _ Quidditch Through the Ages” _ . “Now we can  _ really  _ talk about Quidditch!” the blond told him.

From Lucius and Narcissa, he received dress robes. He wasn’t sure when he’d need them, and he didn’t really care for fancy clothing, but he loved his gift nonetheless. 

From Severus… “It’s a journal?” he questioned, confused. Then, not wanting to seem ungrateful, he added, “I love it! Thank you, Severus!”

The Potions Master chuckled. “It is a two-way journal. I hold the other one, which is connected to yours. If you write in it, I will see it. If you write to me, I will always write back.”

Harry felt overwhelmed with emotion, although he wasn’t really sure what it was. “Thank you,” he said earnestly. 

Severus gave him a genuine smile.

* * *

 

“Back again!” Ollivander called when his customers walked into his shop. “I have good news.” He carried a thin box over to them. “Here you are!”

“Is this…?” At the elderly man’s nod, Harry swallowed. Opening the box, he picked up his wand and held it in his hand, observing its make and feel. Thin, dark strands weaved together down the medium brown wand, finally forming a flat circle around the top of the handle, which was smooth until the bottom. The base was rounded to the form of a skull with a face carved into it. The wand felt warm to the touch, and yet its chill seeped into his magic like a cold embrace - something Harry found oddly comforting. “ _ It’s perfect, _ ” Harry breathed, entranced. 

“I am rather disturbed by the skull carving,” Severus commented.

“Yes,” the wandmaker agreed. “But I do not choose the design - the wand chooses for me. I simply follow where its magic leads me; it has a mind of its own.” He said it fondly. Harry decided not to dwell on it.

“How much does it cost?” Harry asked.

“For you? Free of charge,” Ollivander smiled pleasantly. “It was quite the experience! And inconvenient for yourself, to be sure.” He stepped behind the counter and pulled something from below. “I have this handy accessory though. A wand holster! Yes, quite handy indeed. Five galleons if you are interested.” 

Harry grinned.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally goes to Hogwarts and gets sorted! I know, I know. Took me long enough!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I may have forgotten that I hadn't posted this chapter... I keep posting it on ff .net and forgetting to post it on AO3. But on the bright side, you get two chapters at the same time! Chapter eleven is coming right up!

**Chapter Ten**

_How can anyone possibly be so idiotic?_ Harry thought in confusion, watching a witch usher her kids down King’s Cross Station shouting about “platform nine and three quarters”. _Muggles can easily hear her!_ Recognising the witch as the mother of the red-head boy he met at the bookstore in Diagon, he hurried to catch up with Draco and Narcissa. “Those _gingers_ are the _Weasley_ family,” Draco sneered. “They’re blood traitors and have a _ridiculous_ amount of children!”

“Oh. Well, I talked to one of them in Diagon Alley, and he said he didn’t like Slytherins because they’re evil,” Harry commented. “I thought that was silly!”

“Yeah. Lots of people think that. A lot of us are dark wizards, sure, but that doesn’t make us evil!” Draco agreed.

“There’s more to the world than good and evil, I think,” decided Harry.

Narcissa’s lips turned up. “I quite agree, but it is best not to talk of such things in public where anyone can overhear.” She stopped and turned to them. “This is the border. This pillar is how you will get to the platform where the Hogwarts Express is. Just walk straight through.” She demonstrated by striding through the pillar with grace, easily disappearing.

Draco took his hand, dragging him forward. “Come on then!” They disappeared through the pillar and reappeared on the other side.

“Woah!” Harry gasped, taking in the sight of the large scarlet train.

“Yeah,” Draco breathed out in agreement. “It’s amazing!”

“And it is time for you to board it,” Narcissa’s voice called to them. She smiled gently. “You have everything, yes? And you know to choose a compartment and where to put your luggage?”

“Yes, mother,” Draco replied, rolling his eyes. “You’ve only told us a dozen times.”

“Good, good.” His mother put a hand on his shoulder. “Do be careful, Draco. You know how I worry about you.”

“Of course, mother.”

“I won’t let anything happen to him!” Harry chimed in.

“I am sure.” Narcissa smirked. “Do get sorted into Slytherin, boys. And Harry…” She bent down to whisper in his ear. “Do not look into the headmaster’s eyes.” She backed away, looking serious.

Confused, Harry just nodded. “I won’t.”

“Go on! Board the train. Goodbye, boys. I will see you both for winter break!”

The two boys jogged to the train, excited to start a brand new chapter of their lives.

* * *

 

“Harry, this is Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Blaise, Theo, this is Harry Potter!” Draco introduced smugly.

“ _The_ Harry Potter?” Nott raised an eyebrow.

“Theo,” Zabini warned calmly without glancing at him.

“Er… Yeah,” _The_ Harry Potter said awkwardly. He looked at Draco. “Can we sit down now?”

“Sure,” Nott shrugged. “But… You’re not worried about hanging around a bunch of Slytherins?”

“No,” Harry replied as he and Draco took their seats across from the other two. “Should I be?”

“No,” Draco told him. Then he turned to Theo. “He’s been staying with _us_ for the last couple months!”

“What? Why?”

“I’ve lived with my aunt and uncle as long as I can remember,” Harry answered. “They’re muggles.”

“ _Muggles?_ ” Nott said incredulously. “That’s atrocious!”

“Quite strange,” Blaise agreed. “Being from a pureblood family, you should have been living with wizards.”

“I wish I had been!” The Boy-Who-Lived replied emphatically. “I didn’t know _anything_ about magic until just this summer! I’ve been learning _so much_ staying with Draco’s family!”

“You mean you didn’t know about magic _at all?_ ” said Nott sceptically.

“Nope. They knew and never told me!” Harry grimaced.

“Disgusting muggles,” Draco sneered. “If I-”

The blond was interrupted by the compartment door opening. “Have any of you seen a toad?” a frizzy haired girl asked. “A boy named Neville’s lost one.” Her eyes landed on Harry, and her eyes lit up with recognition. “I remember you! You’re the boy I met at Madam Malkin’s Robes For All Occasions!”

The green-eyed boy grimaced. “Yeah. I remember.”

“I’m Hermione Granger,” she introduced herself to everyone. “What are your names?”

“A _mudblood?_ ” Draco scoffed in disgust. “How dare you just waltz in here like you own the place! Get out of here!”

Granger pursed her lips. “I deserve to be here as much as anyone else! I have magic too!”

Harry sighed. “Granger… just go.”

“But-”

“ _Granger_ ,” the boy warned her with a pointed look.

“Fine,” she huffed, slamming the door shut behind her as she stomped off.

Draco smirked. “What an idiot. Mudbloods could never measure up to us! We grew up around magic,” he said smugly.

“I haven’t,” Harry reminded him. “Are you saying you’re better than me?”

“What,” Draco stammered, “No! That’s not-”

“Exactly,” the dark haired boy cut him off. “I don’t think anyone should be judged just because of something they can’t help. I think that was mean of you to say.”

“ _What?”_ Draco screeched. “But she’s a mudblood-”

“So was my mum! And I’m a half-blood. I was even raised by muggles - not that they did much raising.”

“Yeah, but you come from a pureblood family-”

“And what good is that?” Harry asked. “Sure, I’ve got money and stuff, but it didn’t do me any good when I lived in a cupboard!” He glanced at Nott and Zabini and his cheeks burned. “Just… don’t say that word anymore. That goes for you guys, too,” he added, glaring at the other two in the compartment.

“I see where you’re coming from,” Blaise nodded respectfully. “I never said it much anyway. If it makes you uncomfortable, I won’t say it anymore.”

“Fine,” Draco sighed. “I wonder what father will think.”

They all turned to Nott expectantly, who grimaced. “Very well,” he grumbled reluctantly.

“I think we’ll get along just fine,” Harry grinned.

* * *

 

“Firs’ years follow me!” someone shouted as the group exited the train. The boys turned to find a gigantic hairy man hovering over the students. Following him, Hagrid noticed Harry almost immediately. “‘Arry Potter!” he said cheerfully, giving him a pat on the back that had him stumbling. “My name’s ‘Agrid! I’m the groundskeeper o’ Hogwarts. I tried teh pick yeh up from the Dursleys an’ they said yeh left. Gave me an’ ‘Eadmaster Dumbledore a lotta trouble.”

“Er… sorry,” Harry apologised nervously. “I’ve been staying with my friend, Draco Malfoy!” he gestured to the blond. “ _Professor Snape_ ,” he struggled to remember his proper title, “dropped me off at my aunt and uncle’s, but I met Draco at Diagon earlier that day and we really hit it off!” He grinned. “So Mr. Malfoy sent me an owl asking if I wanted to stay with them. My family said yes, of course!” he added hastily, faking innocence. “I didn’t mean to cause any trouble! Honest!”

“I’m sure it’s all righ’,” Hagrid assured him. “Yeh couldn’a known better!” He turned to the rest of the students and walked through the crowd. “Firs’ years follow me!”

As they jogged after the giant man, Draco leaned in to whisper, “You’ll definitely be a Slytherin.”

Harry just laughed.

They took a boat across a lake, the four boys sitting together again. Soon, Hogwarts came into view. “ _Whoa!”_ everyone gasped. The castle was absolutely stunning, gleaming in the darkness and taking the first years’ breaths away.

“This is _amazing!_ ” Harry admired. “I’ve never seen anything like it!”

“Me neither,” Draco admitted.

After docking (with the help of Hagrid), they walked up about _ten flights of stairs_ , leaving the students breathing heavily when they walked through the courtyard to large double doors. They were greeted by an aging woman wearing a tight bun. Harry recognised her as Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration professor and Deputy Headmistress. The students followed her through the doors and into a hallway in front of a statue. To the right, behind an even bigger set of double doors, there could be heard many voices - which Harry figured was the other students.

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” McGonagall greeted them. “The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." *****

“Mother told me we’ll be sorted by a hat,” Blaise commented.

“Yes,” Draco nodded. “The Sorting Hat.”

“I wonder where Harry Potter is,” a voice whispered from behind them. “I heard he’s supposed to be a first year with us too!”

Harry turned his head to see Weasley talking to a pale boy with dark hair.

“Yeah, I’ll bet he’ll be a Gryffindor like us,” the other boy replied enthusiastically in an Irish accent.

Harry and Draco rolled their eyes almost in sync, giving each other an exasperated look. Suddenly, they were startled from their coinciding thoughts by a couple dozen ghosts flying through them. Harry almost stumbled into Draco as he jumped in shock. Then he scrunched up his nose. “Ugh! I forgot I read there were ghosts here!”

“Yeah, it surprised me too,” Draco admitted.

Professor McGonagall shooed the ghosts off, coming to stand in front of the first years again. “Now, form a line and follow me.”

As the students walked one-by-one into an enormous room filled with tables, students, and lit candles hovering beneath the ceiling, the newcomers all stared in awe.

“It’s bewitched to look like the sky outside,” Granger whispered aloud. “I read about it in ‘Hogwarts: A History’.”

_Yeah, we all have,_ thought Harry irritably. As they came to the front of the grand dining hall, they saw an ugly, old hat sitting on a stool. Unexpectedly, the hat began to sing.

It was awful.

“When I call your name,” Professor McGonagall began after the hat was done with its song, “you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted.”

She began calling names, and Harry grew more nervous as time passed. Granger was sorted into Gryffindor. This relieved the boy, who believed Gryffindor to be the least likely house he’d be put in. Then Draco was called.

“Malfoy, Draco!”

Slytherin. Harry wasn’t shocked in the least, but it _was_ a surprise that the hat had hardly even touched his head before shouting it out.

Finally, “Potter, Harry!”

Whispering.

Harry slowly made his way to the stool and the professor set the hat upon his head.

“ _Ah,_ ” the hat began. Harry jumped. “ _Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived._ ”

_Are you in my mind?_ Harry thought worriedly.

“ _I believe you already know the answer to that,_ ” the hat pointed out. “ _Now let’s see… Where to put you? You could be in any of the houses, of course. Brave, but not heroic. Loyal, but picky about who deserves it. Smart, but brains aren’t everything. And cunning and ambitious… but not necessarily manipulative._ ”

_Well…_ Harry thought carefully, _I can be manipulative when I need to be. Like with Hagrid._

“ _Quite right,_ ” the hat agreed with him. “ _Better be…_ SLYTHERIN!”

Silence. Harry looked up to Severus, whose face was blank. They made eye contact and Severus’s eyes sparkled. _He’s proud of me,_ Harry realised, feeling his eyes prickle with unshed tears. _No one’s ever been proud of me before_. He stood, handing the hat to McGonagall. Still in shock, she took the hat without saying anything. As Harry stepped down, the table to the far left - Slytherin - burst out in cheers. Harry gazed at Draco, who grinned at him. He ran to his new house’s table and sat by his friend. “I knew you’d join us!” Draco bragged. “You’d never be anything but Slytherin!”

They watched the rest of the rest of the sorting, but nothing interesting really happened. The Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor, but that much was obvious. “All the Weasleys go into Gryffindor,” Draco explained. “And all of us Malfoys go into Slytherin!”

After everyone was sorted, an old man at the center of the staff table stood. Harry’s eyes narrowed on him. _Dumbledore_. “Welcome,” the headmaster started, arms stretched wide. “Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!” He nodded decisively. “Thank you.” He sat.

“That was quite strange,” Harry noted.

“Father says he’s very intelligent and dangerous,” Draco warned him. “I would watch out. I’m sure he’ll want to talk to you.”

Harry grimaced. “Yeah. Cissy says not to look into his eyes.” At once, large plates of food appeared all across the table. It was more food than Harry had seen in his lifetime, even having stayed at Malfoy Manor for almost three months. “Wow!” Digging in, the two boys only spoke light conversation as they filled their stomachs. Almost an hour later, Harry felt extremely sleepy. As the desserts disappeared, Dumbledore stood once more, clearing his throat. “Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

“First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.” Harry saw him glance at the Gryffindor table, eyes twinkling, where two Weasleys (who had to be twins) were nudging each other and laughing.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker,” the headmaster continued, “to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

This made Harry feel uneasy with the knowledge of what this man was capable of. “I don’t think he was joking,” Harry whispered to Draco.

“I don’t think so either.”

Suddenly, everyone burst out into awful song, which Harry was not pleased to find was the Hogwarts school song. It was sung in different keys, with many students singing flat out of sheer tone-deafness.

Finally, the Slytherins made their way to the dungeons. The first years gathered in the common room as the other years went to their dorm rooms. Out of the shadows stepped their new Head of House.

“My Slytherins,” he drawled. “I am Severus Snape, Potions professor and Head of Slytherin. You will call me ‘Professor’, ‘sir’, or ‘Professor Snape’. I welcome you to your new house - and in addition, your new family. Look around you.” The students glanced at each other. “These are the people you will be living with most months out of the year for the next seven years. Though I am sure you will not all become _friends_ ,” he sneered, “you must all learn to live with one another, whether you like them or not. Above all else, you must _stay united_. The other houses and professors do not care for Slytherins. We are dark. We are evil - or so many of them claim. If any of you are seen fighting with another Slytherin, you will be torn apart by the other houses. Slytherins are loyal to their house, and that is rule number one. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir,” the students stated clearly.

“Good. Number two: Do not break school rules - and if you do, _do not get caught_. As Slytherins, I am sure you possess the brain power to avoid being seen.

“Rule number three: Work hard. This is the final rule, but important nonetheless. We have a reputation to uphold. I expect each and every one of you to be a diligent student. If your grades drop into the _Gryffindor_ range, you _will regret it_. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” the first years repeated.

“You may go to your dorms. Mr. Potter, stay behind.”

The students all shuffled off except Harry. “Father says there are two students to a room,” said Draco. “I’ll save you the one with me!” He scrambled off with the other students, leaving the Boy Who Lived alone with their Head of House.

“Harry,” Severus put a hand on his shoulder, making him look up nervously. “How are you doing?”

The boy relaxed. “Well,” he replied. “I am glad to have been placed in Slytherin, and I am excited to learn.”

The Potions Master’s lips twitched upward. “I see you have been paying attention in your Pureblood etiquette lessons,” he commented.

“Lucius has been a wonderful teacher,” Harry agreed. “I have been working very hard.”

“That is good to hear.” Severus took his hand away. “Get to bed - it has been a long day for you, I am certain.”

“Goodnight, Severus,” the boy smiled, walking toward his dorm where he saw Draco disappear to.

“Harry,” the professor stopped him. Said student turned and cocked his head questioningly. “Congratulations on becoming a Slytherin. I am very proud of you.”

Harry nodded, keeping a straight face. “Thank you, professor.” He made his way to his dorm room. Draco was waiting outside.

“Check out our room!” the boy said excitedly. Then his eyebrows furrowed. “Are you all right?”

Harry noticed his face was wet with tears and quickly wiped them away. “Yeah,” he confirmed. “I’m just… happy.”

“Whatever,” Draco said, an eyebrow raised doubtfully. “Come on!” he ran into the room, jumping on top of the bed to the left. “This is great!”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. “I’m knackered.” Severus was right; it had been a long day.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a looksie into Harry's schedule. I did a lot of research and put a lot of thought into the it. Let me know your thoughts or if you find any issues! :)

**Chapter Eleven**

Harry woke early, as he normally did. Though he couldn’t have possibly slept in - he was starting his first day at Hogwarts, after all! As he looked around, he saw a beautifully decorated clock on the wall opposite his and Draco’s beds. _06:03._ Harry figured the clock must be run by magic, since Hogwarts didn’t even have electricity or the like. Severus and the Malfoys hadn’t, either; Harry was just relieved they had plumbing. After all, the wizarding world seemed quite behind the muggle world in non-magical inventions. Fondly, he remembered the first wizarding shower he had ever taken….

 

_He stepped into the bathtub and closed the shower curtain, looking around. The faucet and shower head were both there, yes, but where was the handle?_ Must be some magical thing, _thought Harry. He looked up at the shower head and glared. He suddenly thoroughly regretted this action as warm water collided with his face, making him take a step back and slip onto his arse, wiping the water out of his eyes and sputtering._

_“Harry!” Severus called, knocking on the door. “Are you alright?”_

_Slightly warmed at the man’s concern (but embarrassed nonetheless), Harry blushed. “Er, sorry! I… I just… dropped something. It’s okay!” He pushed himself up and winced._ Ouch...

_“Very well,”_ _Severus acquiesced after a pause._

 

Harry winced again mentally. _Okay, so maybe not the fondest memory after all…._

He glanced at Draco, who was sleeping on his stomach with his arms and legs splayed out and the covers half off the bed. He decided that he would take a shower - and maybe go over the subjects he learned during the summer to make sure he was prepared for his classes.

* * *

 

“Will there be this much food at every meal?” Harry asked Draco as they sat down for breakfast opposite Blaise and Theo.

Draco shrugged. “Probably. Father always said the meals here were fantastic.”

“Potter,” a voice cut in from behind him. Harry turned to see an older Gryffindor boy with sandy blond hair sneering down at him. “Professor Dumbledore says he’d like to meet with you after breakfast. Says to go up to his office… and that he likes chocolate frogs.” He turned to leave. “Merlin knows what that means,” he muttered as he strode off.

“But-” Harry tried to stop him. Unfortunately, the older boy had either not heard or decided to just ignore him. He huffed and turned back around, sliding his hands down his face. “I don’t even know where his office is!”

No one had an answer for him, since the four of them were first years. So they just kept eating their breakfast until Severus came along with their schedules. “Se- Professor Snape,” Harry corrected himself. “Headmaster Dumbledore asked me to come to his office, but I don’t know where it is.”

He saw something flicker in the professor’s expression, but couldn’t place it. “Meet me in the entrance hall when I am finished handing out schedules,” the man instructed.

Harry nodded. “Yes, sir.” He looked down at his schedule and grinned.

 

**Breakfast - 07:00-08:00**

**Lunch - 12:15-13:00**

**Dinner - 18:00-19:00**

**Curfew (First and Second Years) - 21:00-06:00**

Monday

08:00-09:15 - Potions

09:30-10:45 - Potions

11:00-12:15 - Charms

12:15-13:00 - _Lunch_

13:00-14:15 - Free Period

14:30-15:45- Transfiguration

Tuesday

08:00-09:15 - Herbology

09:30-10:45 - Herbology

11:00-12:15 - Flying

12:15-13:00 - _Lunch_

13:00-14:15 - Astronomy

14:30-15:45 - Astronomy

Wednesday

08:00-09:15 - Defence Against the Dark Arts

09:30-10:45 - Defence Against the Dark Arts

11:00-12:15 - Free Period

12:15-13:00 - _Lunch_

13:00-14:15 - History of Magic

14:30-15:45 - History of Magic

Thursday

08:00-09:15 - Charms

09:30-10:45 - Charms

11:00-12:15  - Potions

12:15-13:00 - _Lunch_

13:00-14:15 - Herbology

14:30-15:45 - Astronomy

Friday

08:00-09:15 - Transfiguration

09:30-10:45 - Transfiguration

11:00-12:15 - Defence Against the Dark Arts

12:15-13:00 - _Lunch_

13:00-14:15 - History of Magic

14:30-15:45 - Free Period

 

“Potions is first!” Harry exclaimed, nudging Draco with a grin.

“You like Potions?” asked Blaise curiously.

“You bet!” Harry confirmed enthusiastically. “And Se - er, Professor Snape is really cool!”

“My father says he’s an arsehole,” Theo commented.

“Well maybe he should look in a mirror!” Harry snapped angrily. Seeing the other boy’s dark expression, he immediately backtracked. “I’m sorry,” he apologised. “It’s just… Professor Snape is awesome. Without him, I wouldn’t have gotten away from my muggle relatives. They weren’t very nice,” he grimaced.

Theo’s nostrils flared, but he said nothing in return.

“Muggles are awful!” Draco announced.

Harry shrugged. “They’re not all bad,” he responded. “But… yeah, my aunt and uncle sucked.” He looked at Severus, who was walking toward the doors. “I gotta go! Talk to you later.” He rushed to catch up with his godfather, stopping outside the entrance.

The tall man glanced at him and tugged him to a corner. He waved his wand without saying anything and slid it back into his sleeve. “Did he say what he wished to speak about?” he immediately asked.

“Er- no. A Gryffindor just told me Dumbledore wanted to talk to me and that he liked chocolate frogs,” Harry replied. Then he lowered his voice. “Do you think he’ll ask about the Dursleys and stuff?”

“I put up a silencing charm, Harry - and yes. It does seem likely. He may also be upset that you were sorted into Slytherin and not Gryffindor.” Seeing the look of confusion on the child’s face, he explained, “Were you in Gryffindor, there would be many faithful Dumbledore supporters to befriend you. Then you would be further under his thumb.”

“Oh.” Harry slid a hand through his hair, which was almost shoulder length now; Narcissa Malfoy had convinced him to grow it out. He found it was easier to tame when it was longer, and the bangs covered his scar. “What… should I say?”

Severus glanced away and took out his wand. “Please excuse me, Harry.” Waving it, he grabbed a student’s arm. “Draco,” he said to the boy. “Please inform the class that I will be fifteen minutes late.” He released the blond’s arm and turned back to Harry. “As your head of house, it would be inappropriate for you to meet with Headmaster Dumbledore without me. I should like to hear what he has to say as well.”

* * *

 

“Chocolate frogs.”

They climbed up a spiral staircase leading to the headmaster’s office. Severus knocked on the door and they waited for a response. Harry glanced up at him nervously.

“Ah! Come in, come in!” the voice on the other side of the door spoke.

Stepping inside, Harry looked around the room. Portraits covered the walls, and many of the people in them were sleeping. He continued to eye the room when suddenly his eyes found a bird in the corner. It was large with red and gold feathers, and was staring at him intently. Its head was cocked to one side.

“Harry, my boy. Do have a seat.” Dumbledore smiled at him, eyes twinkling. When said eyes shifted to Severus’s, they lost the twinkle - only very slightly, but it was enough for Harry to notice it. “Severus. Thank you for guiding Harry here, but we wouldn’t want you to miss your class!”

“Not a problem, headmaster,” the Potions professor replied diplomatically. “I sent Mr. Malfoy to let my class know I would be late. As Mr. Potter’s head of house, I feel it is important to be included in any and all conversations you have with my student. Is there a problem?”

Dumbledore’s eyes grew dim for a millisecond and then instantly twinkled like mad. Harry saw through the facade immediately. “Why, not at all! I was simply curious about how your stay with the Malfoys went. Severus told me they took you in.”

“It was was wonderful!” Harry said enthusiastically. “I learned all about magic, so now I’ll be able to do well in my classes! And the Malfoys are so nice to me - Draco’s my best friend now!” He made sure to act as if he wasn’t aware of the headmaster’s deceit.

“That is good news indeed,” Dumbledore replied indulgently. “I do wonder why you chose to stay with them, however, and not your family.”

Harry shrugged. “The Dursleys aren’t nice to me. And when I told Mr. Malfoy that, he said he could take me in. So I asked Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon if I could stay there for the summer, and they said I could go, but that I could never come back. They always hated me, so I wasn’t surprised at all. Now I’m staying at the Malfoys for good!”

Severus certainly had to applaud the boy’s acting skills. Going along with the story, he replied, “Mr. Potter, I am sure that what the headmaster is getting at is that the Malfoys are a very dark family. The Dark Lord had followers, as I told you when we first met. Lucius Malfoy was among his most loyal. Surely you would not wish to be associated with a man who would willingly hand you over to his lord?”

“I - well, no,” Harry admitted, glancing at Dumbledore quickly and back to Severus. “But are you sure he would do that? He seemed so nice! And I thought you were friends with him too!” Harry accused.

“I assure you, I am not. Not in any true sense. Lucius is quite dangerous, and though I keep up pretenses, I have no doubt he would seek to harm you if he had anything to gain from it. Do you understand?” _Do you understand that this is utterly untrue?_

Harry nodded, turning his eyes to the floor. “Yes, sir,” he responded quietly. “But,” he lifted his head up, “where will I stay?”

“Not a problem, my boy!” Dumbledore spoke jovially. “I am sure your family was just hoping you would not leave. I will speak with them, and you can go back and spend the rest of your summers there.”

“No!” Harry protested. “They’re horrible to me! You can’t make me stay there!”

“Now now, Harry, you must understand,” the elderly wizard attempted to calm him. “There are blood wards around your family’s home that keeps Voldemort from getting to you.”

“But Voldemort is dead-”

“Headmaster,” Severus interrupted. “I have met Harry’s family, and they are truly awful people. I grew up with Lily, and I know her sister. She has always been a vile human being. Surely there must be _someone_ who could take him in?”

Dumbledore’s mouth turned up and his eyes began twinkling once more. “I may have someone in mind.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes.

**Chapter Twelve**

“Get to your seats,” Professor Snape snapped at the students as he entered his classroom. 

Harry hurried over to Draco, who saved him a spot next to him. “Hey,” the blond noticed him. “How’d it go with you-know-who?” 

Harry laughed at the joke. “The headmaster thought I wouldn’t be safe with-”

“Silence,” the professor announced harshly. He glared at two Gryffindors who were chatting loudly. Harry recognised one of them as Ronald Weasley. 

As he started the role call, he stopped at Harry’s name. “Ah, yes,” he drawled. “Harry Potter. Our new…  _ celebrity _ .” Though it seemed like he might say something else, the professor just continued easily. When he finished with Weasley’s name, he slapped down the sheet of paper on his desk and turned . "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began, speaking softly. All was silent. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I do not expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you are not as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry couldn’t possibly be more excited for the lesson. Severus had had a large hand in teaching him potions, but he wanted to prove that he could perform well without any guidance. 

“Mr. Potter,” started Professor Snape. “What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

Hermione Granger shot her hand into the air instantly, even though he had asked Harry specifically. 

“It is used in a powerful sleeping potion, sir,” the boy replied politely. “The Draught of Living Death.”

“And where would I find a bezoar?” the professor continued, dark eyes staring into his godson’s.

“In the stomach of a goat, sir.”

“Hm. Clearly you have done your studying - as I should expect from one of my Slytherins. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?”

“They-” Harry started to answer.

“They’re from the same plant!” Granger called out. She was standing with her hand stretched toward the ceiling. 

Severus’s eyes snapped to meet hers in an intense glare. “I believe I called upon  _ Mr. Potter _ ’s name, did I not?” he hissed angrily. “Ten points from Gryffindor for being a little know-it-all, Miss Granger. And I expect you to  _ hold your tongue  _ in the future.”

Granger blushed and sat down, looking properly chastised.

“As Granger so politely blurted out,” Professor Snape continued, “Monkswood and wolfsbane are from the same plant. Mr. Potter, please inform the rest of the class of  _ what that plant is _ .”

“It is called aconite, sir,” Harry answered softly. “It is very poisonous when ingested, but it also has many healing properties when boiled. It is used in many healing ointments and potions.”

“Well said, Mr. Potter,” Severus nodded in approval. He turned to the rest of the class. “Well? Why are you all not copying this down?”

The rest of the potions class went well; for Harry and Draco, at least. A cauldron was ruined by Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, two Slytherins with slugs for brains. Neville Longbottom, a shy and nervous Gryffindor ( _ An oxymoron _ , thought Harry), had to go to the infirmary when he added porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire. 

The bell rang. As the students hurried out of the classroom, Draco pulled Harry over. “So? What did Dumbledore say?”

Harry smirked, raising a finger. He started to walk, taking out his wand. Draco followed. “ _ Muffliato _ ,” the dark-haired boy casted. Then he began explaining - or tried to. He was constantly thwarted by Draco’s persistence in asking a billion questions per sentence. 

“So what was Dumbledore’s idea?” Draco asked. “You won’t be staying with us anymore, then?” Though it was clear he was attempting to sound unaffected, Harry could hear the disappointment in the blond’s voice.

“I’ll be staying with Severus!” Harry grinned. “Dumbledore believes Severus is the best person to watch over me without persuading  me to the Dark Lord’s side.” 

Draco snorted. “Well, at least that works out well. You’ll still visit, right?”

“Of course! Severus is your godfather too, after all.” Harry nudged his friend. “And I like hanging out with you. Summer would suck if I couldn’t see you.”

Draco blushed, the colour contrasting greatly with his pale hair and skin tone. “Yeah… You’re pretty cool, I guess.” He cleared his throat. “So Dumbledore doesn’t know you’re Severus’s godson, right? ‘Cause that practically makes us cousins.”

“Well, we are technically cousins,” Harry pointed out. “Severus told me that my grandmother on my father’s side was Dorea Black, which means we’re second cousins once removed. Your mother is my second cousin.”

“Really? I thought it was your mother that was related to us.”

“That’s true,” Harry nodded, “but I’m not sure how related we are on that side. It could be really distant. I only know that we’re related on my mum’s side because of the inheritance test I took at Gringotts.”

They arrived at the Charms classroom and took their seats. 

“I wonder what this lesson will be about,” Harry commented. 

“Why should  _ you  _ care?” Draco scoffed. “You probably already know more charms than a seventh year. It’s not like any of this will challenge you.”

Harry shrugged with a calm smile. “Knowledge is power,” he said simply.

The blond rolled his eyes. “You should’ve been a bloody Ravenclaw.”

Professor Filius Flitwick, who was crossing the classroom, stopped in front of them. Looking confused, the half-goblin Charms professor eyed the two boys carefully. “Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy.”

“Yes, professor?” the two answered as one. 

Flitwick started. “Buzzing - interesting. Is that a Muffliato charm I hear?” 

Harry’s face flushed a soft pink. He raised his wand and canceled the privacy charm. “Please excuse me, professor. I must have forgotten to take it down before stepping into the classroom.”

“Why, Mr. Potter! That is quite the feat! Students don’t learn that charm until their sixth year!” the professor stated. “Who taught you that?”

“Draco’s mother, Narcissa,” Harry lied. He had learned it from Severus, but couldn’t disclose such information. “She was very helpful with my studies.”

“Ah, yes. That spell was invented by Professor Snape, you know,” Professor Flitwick commented. “He invented many spells as a student, and even more as an adult.”

“Really?” Harry hadn’t known that! He filed that information away to bring up to his godfather later.

“Yes, he was quite a brilliant student. The youngest Potions Master in history, as well.” Flitwick backed up to view all of the students together and clasped hands together. “Alright!” he said to the class. “I shall start with the roll call, and then we will be learning  _ Wingardium Leviosa _ !” Harry groaned at this, setting his chin in his left hand miserably.

Draco patted his shoulder consolingly. “There, there. Perhaps you should just move up with the fifth years?” he snickered. Harry rolled his eyes. 

At last, the roll call ended and Flitwick started his explanation of the spell. “Aim your wand at the feather, do the movements required for the spell, and say ‘ _ Wingardium Leviosa’ _ . I will now demonstrate.  _ Wingardium Leviosa _ .” Out of the bucket that he had his wand pointed at came a couple dozen feathers, which all zoomed at individual students. “Hopefully, you were watching me. Remember:  _ swish and flick  _ \- those are the wand movements. Let’s all try it together!” 

Harry sighed and looked at the ceiling. The students diligently repeated the wand movements. Harry’s feather easily flew into the air - though his was the only one. Flitwick clapped his hands with glee at this. “Oh, Mr. Potter!” he exclaimed. “Fantastic - just fantastic! Just like your mother! She received her Mastery in Charms, you know.”

“No, I didn’t,” Harry replied, fascinated. “Did she do well in school?” 

“Why, yes - in just about everything! Had a lot of help from Professor Snape in Potions, however. They were best friends, you know!”

Harry decided to ask Severus a lot more about his mum.

* * *

 

After Charms was lunch and a free period, which Harry used to browse the library - much to Draco’s disappointment. Draco had declined to join him, choosing to play chess with Blaise instead. Looking around the library with awe, he wasn’t paying attention when Hermione Granger ran into him. 

“Oh!” she squeaked, crouching to pick up her books. “I’m sorry! I wasn’t looking.”

“I can tell,” Harry replied awkwardly. “Erm, it’s okay. I wasn’t either. It’s my fault as well.” 

“Oh, it’s you,” she grimaced when she looked up at him. She stood and dropped her books down onto a nearby table. “Well… I’m just studying. You’re welcome to join me if you don’t mind sitting by a  _ mudblood _ .”

Harry sighed and sat down across from her. “Look, my friends can be jerks sometimes - I know that. After you left, I told them I don’t like hearing that word. After all, my  _ mother  _ was a muggleborn,” he said pointedly. “I don’t think they’ll be saying it anymore. At least not Draco.”

“Well, okay,” she huffed. “None of you know what it’s like to start out with no knowledge of this world. It’s difficult! I’m not any worse than you just because of my blood. In fact, I’ll bet I know a lot more magic than you  _ Slytherins _ .” 

“Probably,” Harry admitted. “At least, more than the other Slytherins. But you’re wrong about one thing - I  _ do  _ know what it’s like to be in your shoes. I was raised by muggles.”

“ _ Really? _ ” Hermione blinked at him. “I don’t recall reading that in any of the books about you!”

“Granger, none of those have hardly a  _ lick  _ of truth!” Harry chuckled. “Do you think any of them have even  _ spoken  _ to me? Not at all. I didn’t know I was a wizard until Professor Snape came to bring me to Diagon Alley! So I  _ do  _ know what it’s like to have no knowledge of magic at all. You’re right, you shouldn’t be defined by your blood status. But have you bothered learning  _ anything  _ about pureblood etiquette and traditions?”

“No,” the Gryffindor admitted begrudgingly. “But why should I? Purebloods hate muggleborns!”

“A large part of that is due to muggleborns coming to Hogwarts and trying to change things,” Harry pointed out. “They don’t care to learn about wizarding traditions at all. You just want things  _ your  _ way.” He crossed his arms. “Look: It’s okay to ask questions. Merlin knows I asked a million when I first started learning! But you have to actually make an effort. Show that you care about the way purebloods live, and I promise you: they will be much more willing to converse with you.”

Granger stood up, nostrils flaring. “I can see you’re just like your  _ friends _ .” She grabbed her books and started stomping off.

“Hermione,” Harry interrupted. The girl stopped and eyed him warily. “Think it over, okay?”

The muggleborn hesitated, then continued walking. 

Harry noticed she didn’t seem as upset this time.

* * *

 

Transfiguration was no different than Charms. Their class assignment was to turn a match into a needle, which Harry didn’t hesitate to finish easily. McGonagall eyed his raised hand warily. “Mr. Potter… It’s been hardly a minute since I gave the instruction. You already have a question?” 

“You misunderstand, professor,” he corrected, raising his new shiny needle. “I am finished.”

The professor took his work from him, examining it carefully. Then she pressed the tip to her finger and jerked. “Utterly beautiful - and sharp as well! Very well done, Mr. Potter! Your father would be proud of you - he was fantastic at Transfiguration as well.”

“Professor Flitwick said my mother was a Charms Master,” Harry replied. “Did he receive a Mastery in Transfiguration?”

“Well… no. Unfortunately, he didn’t get the chance,” she said sadly. Then she shook her head. “Well! Very good. Please help other students who are having trouble.”

The class went well, and many students were very grateful for his help. Harry decided teaching was pretty gratifying. 

_ I think I’ll like it here. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review.  
> -Em


End file.
